Taken
by Shazza72
Summary: What would happen if Tyrion Lannister wasn't the first person from Kings Landing Jorah Mormont met after his exile from Mereen.
1. Chapter 1

Ser Jorah Mormont was asleep in his bunk when they came for him. Four large men were crowded into his small room, surrounding him.

"What the..?" He asked, sitting up. As he reached for his sword one of the men punched him in the side of head with a gauntleted fist, knocking him unconscious.

When Jorah woke again, he wished he hadn't. His headed pounded like a fiend and he had no idea where he was. After a few moments his senses returned to him enough for him to realise he was in a cell and his wrists were shackled.

It was very dark in the cell and he could smell raw sewage and rotting straw. He had no recollection of how he got there or any idea who would want him thrown in a dungeon. He shuffled a little on the cold stone floor trying to get his bearings. The effort brought on a wave of dizziness and he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness again.

If Jorah hadn't been so disorientated he would have realised that the men who had captured him weren't Dothraki as he had first thought. The Dothraki did not have dungeons, wear metal armour nor did they used shackles to secure their prisoners. And why would the Dothraki come for him when he was no longer in the company of Danerys?

It was some time before a bucket of water woke Jorah. He shook his head to clear it and he instantly regretted the action. The sharp movement made his head start pounding again, and earned him a kick to the gut.

"Bring him." A husky male voice ordered and Jorah was lifted from the ground by several men and dragged from the cell.

The men didn't take him far, but Jorah was able to see that he was indeed in a dungeon, and a large one at that. Reed torches smoked in sconces along the walls and rats scurried in the corners. The putrid stench of the place made his already nauseous stomach heave.

The men deposited Jorah in room and closed a large wooden door behind him. A man stood in the shadows, his bald head gleaned in the torchlight.

"Ah Ser Jorah Mormont, the exiled former Lord of Bear Island, how nice it is to meet you in person!" The man said in an oily effeminate voice.

"Varys?" Jorah croaked. He had never met Varys in person but he knew it could be no-one else.

"How nice it is for you to recognise me." Varys said in sickly sweet voice. "I hope my new friends didn't do you too much damage?"

Jorah grunted in reply.

"Oh well never mind." Varys said dismissively. He glided over to where Jorah laid. "I must say you aren't exactly what I was expecting."

"I apologise, I wasn't expecting company." Jorah answered flippantly.

Varys gave him a tight lipped smile, as hand cuffed Jorah on the back of the head.

"Charming!" Varys spat.

"What do you want?"

"Ah Northern diplomacy!" Varys sighed. "Very well we shall ignore the pleasantries and get straight to it then." Varys nodded to someone behind Jorah.

Two men dragged Jorah to his knees and a large hand on his shoulder held him upright.

"I was very disappointed to find that you lied to me Ser. Imagine how unhappy I was to find that one of my little birds had tried to deceive me? Hmmm?" Varys folded his hands into the sleeves of his robe. "That I had paid him with gold and his lying tongue sent me false information!"

One of the men behind Jorah grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head backwards. Another hand pressed a powerful thumb into the hinge of his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Jorah began to struggle when he realised what they intended to do.

"Now now Ser, struggling will do you no good. You have wronged me and I will have retribution." Varys told him in a calm voice, as he pulled his hands from his sleeves. In one hand he held a small sharp dagger and in the other a pair of metal tongs.

As Jorah struggled the men holding him gripped him tighter as Varys stepped closer.

"You should know that I am not a forgiving man, nor do I forget another's wrong doing against me." Another hand painfully gripped Jorah's jaw. Varys reached out and caressed Jorah's stubbled cheek. "Such a shame really, we could have been good friends. I think I would have enjoyed listening to your adventures with the Queen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ser Barristan Selmy could not believe it. Tyrion Lannister was there, in Mereen. What could he possibly be doing in the city, except stirring up trouble? Any why in the world had he asked to speak with Danerys?

Selmy had thought the intrigues and plots in Kings Landing were something to behold but in the short time he had spent with Danerys, he had seen more twists and turns than he ever expected.

In the slightly less than two years in her service, Jorah Mormont had been found out to be a spy, Daario Naharis has proved to be a turn-coat on more than one occasion, Selmy himself found himself in the company of three dragons, they had an army of Unsullied that called their Queen 'mother' and now a Lannister had appeared at their city gates! He was seriously starting to think that joining the Nights Watch might give him a more peaceful life!

All that aside, what was he to do about the Imp? The message had been sent to him personally, and while he didn't really have any issues with Tyrion Lannister himself, what would Danerys do?

He wasn't normally one to drink, but he reached for the decanter of wine on the table. He was almost certain it would be better if he met with the Imp in person before he mentioned it to the Queen.

It didn't take long for him to locate the inn mentioned in Tyrion's note. As he expected, it was located in a seedier part of town.

When he asked after Tyrion, or Shorty Qhorn, as he had called himself in the letter, the inn-keeper rolled his eyes and pointed at the stairs behind the bar. Selmy thanked him and headed up to find Tyrion lounging on a divan drinking wine.

"Well met Ser Barristan! It had been a long time." Tyrion called to him merrily.

"It has. I was rather surprised to receive your letter!" The old Knight admitted.

"But surely you're not surprised that I have ended up as a fugitive?" He laughed.

"Not much surprises me anymore."

"I guess not when you keep company with dragons!" Tyrion chuckled.

"True, now what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I travelled from Kings Landing with an old friend. We want to help Danerys take the throne."

"Isn't your own nephew Tommen currently the King?"

"That would be one of the terms of my helping Danerys take the throne. I would ask that she spare Tommen. He is a sweet boy. And Jaime if possible. Cersei, she can have."

"Why would you want to help Danerys take the Iron Throne?" Selmy wanted to know.

"Well let me be completely honest. I killed my father, the Kings Hand. My nephew might sit on the throne but my wonderful sister controls him and her greatest desire is to remove my head. I figure that your lovely Queen is the only person who can save my skin, or rather my head."

"And exactly how do you plan to be of use?"

"In any way I can. For a start I know more about dragons and politics than anyone I know." He boasted.

"I don't know, if the Queen will be interested in anything you have to say. Your brother did kill her father after all."

"I am not my brother. You were there Barristan, you know better than anyone what he was like." Tyrion pointed out.

Ser Barristan nodded sadly.

"I do and I have told her Grace. She understands but that doesn't mean she will welcome you."

"After I killed her most dangerous enemy while he sat on the privy?" Tyrion joked. "Look all I ask is that you make the offer to her."

"And if she says no?"

"Then I'll head back to Astapor and she'll never hear from me again."

"Very well. I'll speak with her and I'll let you know." With that Selmy stood, and left the inn.


	3. Chapter 3

Ser Barristan walked slowly back to the pyramid. He knew Tyrion Lannister well enough to know that he wasn't just boasting about his knowledge of politics. The Imp had a golden tongue and a sharp mind. If anyone could talk around the liege-lords of Westeros, Tyrion could.

The real question was, how was he to explain this all the Danerys? He knew that it was not going to be easy to convince her to take the brother of her fathers killer into her confidence.

In all his years guarding Kings and now a Queen he had never had to spend so much time dealing with politics. For once, and he would never admit it out loud, he missed Jorah Mormont. Mormont had the patience to deal with this sort of thing. He also had more skill at handling the sometimes prickly young woman who was their Queen.

In the end he walked straight to the Queen's private quarters.

"My Queen, might I have a word."

"Of course Ser, what is it?" Dany smiled serenely.

"My Queen I have just had a meeting with a man that may be able to help us to take the Iron Throne." He started.

"Go on." Dany prompted him.

"This man is, er, he is someone I knew from Kings Landing. He could be very useful to us."

"How so?"

"He understands Westerosi politics better than anyone I know, and he has no love for the Lannisters." That part was a lie, but he had to convince her to accept Tyrion's offer. Selmy had realised that without help from someone like Tyrion, they would never find the allies they needed to take the Throne.

"Who is this man? I would know his name."

"His name is Tyrion Lannister."

"What?" She shouted.

Ser Barristan, held up his hands and indicated for her to calm down.

"You would bring the brother of the man who slayed my Father into our inner circle!" She shouted back at him.

"My Queen, I know he is a Lannister but from what I know of him, he is probably one of the smartest men in Westeros. He had acted as both Kings Hand and Master of Coin for Joffrey and he seemed to have great skill at negotiation. And he says that he has knowledge of dragons."

"Dragons? What could he possibly know about dragons?" She had calmed down a little but was still angry at Barristons suggestion.

"Tyrion Lannister appears to be a whoring drunkard, your Grace but he is also one of the most well read men I have ever met. He is not your average dwarf. He is no mummers showman."

"And you honestly think he will be of use to us? Even though he would have a price on his head for killing his own father and nephew?"

Ser Barristan nodded. If she hadn't been so angry with him, he would have brought up the fact that she had kept company with another man who had a death warrant hanging over his head.

"Very well, I will meet with him."

"I will arrange it my Queen." Barristan bowed and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have considered your offer Lord Tyrion, and while I am not 100 per cent sure of your motives, I believe you may have something to contribute to our campaign. But I warn you, one whiff of an ulterior motive I will have Ser Barristan remove your head." Dany warned.

"Thank you my Queen." Tyrion gave her a formal looking bow. "But please it is just Tyrion, my wonderful father never bestowed a Lordship upon me."

"Very well, Tyrion, we will be having a meeting later this afternoon to discuss strategy. I will send for you then. Make sure Ser Barristan knows where to find you." She dismissed him.

"I look for to being of service." He bowed and turned to leave. "Oh and before I forget, I met an old friend of yours. I am sure he would send his regards, if he could." Tyrion said off-handedly as he walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Dany called after him. "What old friend do you mean?"

"Why, Ser Jorah Mormont of course. Who else?" Tyrion told her, turning back to her to see if she had reacted as he expected her to.

"You have seen Jorah?" Dany asked. She tried to sound indifferent to his fate, but her heart started beating faster at the mention of her Bear.

"Yes, in Astapor, not 3 days ago."

"And?" She prompted.

"And?" He repeated. She was starting to see why Ser Barristan had told her the Lannister could be 0so frustrating.

"Was he well?" She asked, keeping her tone conversational.

"I don't think you could call his current state 'well', but he is, or rather was alive the last I saw him." Tyrion smiled to himself. He'd thrown the hook and she'd latched onto it with both hands. "Now my Queen I shall bid you adieu." And with that he strode out of the room.

Dany didn't speak for a moment. She was shocked that Jorah was so close by and that Tyrion had seen him. Just the mention of his name had shaken her.

"Your Grace?" Ser Barristan interrupted her thoughts.

"What is it?" She spat.

"I asked if you required anything further of me at the moment." He repeated.

"No, no. Please feel free to attend to your other duties." She said distractedly.

"Very well. I will go and inspect the troops." Ser Barristan bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Yes do that." Dany said distracted.

Danerys had spent the last few months trying to convince herself that she was still angry with Jorah and that she didn't miss his steady presence at her side. No-one had even mention his name since she exiled him. If they did, they referred to him as "the traitor" or "the spy". In the beginning she was still so angry at his betrayal that the very mention of him would renew that anger. But as the months passed, any mention of the words spy or traitor would send butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She had tried to convince herself that she did not miss her disloyal Bear.

Now just the mention of his name had sent her into a complete flap. Silently she cursed herself for not pressing Tyrion for more details. She almost called out to Ser Barristan, to come back and send him after the dwarf, but she pulled herself together and reminded herself why she had exiled Jorah in the first place.

Ser Barristan, on the other hand, did not resist the urge to look for more information. He watched Tyrion leave the pyramid and followed him to the inn where he was staying. He wanted to find out what Ser Jorah was doing in Astapor. Not that he was concerned for the man's welfare, but rather he was concerned that he was stirring up trouble for Danerys.

The old Knight had had a begrudging friendship with the former Bear Islander. Maybe 'friendship' was too strong of a word. Selmy did not approve of a criminal like Jorah being so close to the Queen. King Robert had supposedly pardoned Mormont for his crimes but that didn't change the fact that he was a traitor. The only thing Selmy would acknowledge was that Jorah Mormont had proven to be a more than capable fighter and a knowledgeable General on the battlefield.

Tyrion had ordered ale and was tickling a lovely young serving girl who had delivered it him, when he spotted Ser Barristan Selmy enter the inn. So, he thought to himself, she sent the old man to fish for information on her bear. Maybe Ser Jorah was more important to their cause than he and Varys had thought.

"Ser Barristan!" He called and waved the old man over to his table. "Thank you my lovely but I have some business to discuss." He apologised to the girl and he pushed her from his lap. "Perhaps later?" He said with a wink and smacked her backside. She giggled as she scooted away.

"My Lord." Barristan acknowledged.

Tyrion ignored the incorrect application of the title "lord" to him, and offered the old man a tankard of ale, which he waved away.

"How can I help you Ser? Did you want to discuss old times?" He smirked.

Selmy looked uncomfortable and out of place in the inn.

"Or perhaps the Queen has some questions for me?" He offered. He was determined to make Selmy ask the question outright.

"No. I do," Selmy sighed. "I wanted to ask you what Jorah Mormont was doing in Astapor. I need to know what he is up to."

"Oh! I don't think you need to worry about him, Ser Barristan."

"Why so?"

"Because the last I saw Jorah Mormont, he was caught in The Spider web." Tyrion took a large swallow of the ale.

"Come again?" Barristan did not enjoy riddles.

"The Spider, Varys. Surely you remember him?"

"Varys? Of course I do. Varys is in Astapor?" He nodded.

"Yes we travelled together from Kings Landing. He wishes to help the Queen take her rightful throne. But back to Mormont, I believe the Spider is rather displeased with his former employee."

"So he won't cause her Grace any problems?" Selmy pressed.

"I doubt it very much. When I saw Mormont he was chained up in Varys dungeon. I expect he might still be alive, although I imagine he probably wishes he wasn't."

"Varys was torturing him? For information?"

"I doubt there is much Varys couldn't find out through other sources. He can be quite unpleasant man when he puts his mind to it, and Ser Jorah upset him rather badly when he broke off contact." Tyrion explained.

"Mormont's been out of the loop for a few weeks now, so he couldn't tell him took much of our plans anyway." Ser Barristan confirmed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Jorah giving away too much information. I'm sure Varys has already cut out his tongue to teach him a lesson, and knowing Varys he probably might take a few other appendages just for spite!"

As much as he didn't approve of Jorah's place within the Queens council, he would never wish that sort of punishment on any man. At least beheading was quick and painless.

"I'll explain about Varys this afternoon in our meeting if you like?" Tyrion offered.

Barristan nodded. He knew Varys well. If he was correct in his thinking Danerys would have two very cunning allies about to join her campaign.

"Now Ser Barristan if they is nothing else, I have a lovely young lady and a barrel of ale I need to attend to!" Tyrion smirked and slid of his stool.


	5. Chapter 5

"You are to tell Varys to come here to Mereen to begin planning our advance into Westeros." Dany instructed the Imp.

"Yes My Queen." Tyrion smiled.

"I hope neither of you have plans to betray me, because if you do, you'll find out what happened to the slave master who sold me the Unsullied, first hand." She threatened.

"Your Grace, there is none so loyal to the Iron Throne than Varys, and if you need me to swear fealty to you again, I am more than happy to."

"No I don't need another oath. My experience has been that oaths can be broken at whim. I would rather have you promise on your life and that of your nephews that you are committed to my cause."

"I am and I do." He gave her a formal bow. "My Queen may I ask that you do not act rashly when it comes to my brother Jamie. Before you make any decisions regarding his life, please speak with him. You should really here what he has to say about your father." He pleaded.

"And you really think his words will change my judgement of him?" She mocked.

"I can only ask that you listen."

"Very well if the opportunity presents itself, I will hear him out. However, if his story differs from what I have already been told, I will have his head." She promised.

"Thank you my Queen. If that is all I will go and contact Varys." He bowed and began to retreat to the door.

"One last thing. Tell Varys to bring his prisoner with him as a sign of our new friendship. I would like to have a conversation with Ser Jorah about his future."

"That may be a little difficult your Grace." Ser Barristan interjected.

"What may be a little difficult Ser?" She rounded on him.

"He means that it will probably be a one-sided conversation my Queen." Tyrion explained.

"Say what you mean Lannister!" Dany demanded.

"I believe Varys was planning to cut out Ser Jorah's tongue." Selmy explained.

"What!" She cried. She rounded on Ser Barristan. "And when where you going to tell me?"

"I..um... your Grace..." Her Queens Guard stammered. "I didn't think you would want to know."

"Get out! Both of you!" Dany yelled.

Alone in her chamber, Dany was distraught. Just hearing Jorah's name yesterday had brought back many painful memories. Yes he had betrayed her and she had wanted him gone. But now she wanted him back by her side. The thought of never hearing his voice again caused an ache in her chest.

She did not want to think about what else Varys may have done to Jorah. If Jorah died she would not forgive herself. It was bad enough that she had exiled the only person she had ever known that had given her honest counsel. Even lovely old Ser Barristan too often told her what she wanted to hear. Perhaps she thought, Ser Barristan had spent too long in the company of men that demanded agreement in all things, whereas Ser Jorah had been a very minor Lord who hadn't spent any time at court learning to sugar-coat the truth.

All Dany had to work out for herself was if she could ever forgive his betrayal? She would have before, if he had just apologised. Surely this time he would? Or would his pride prevent him asking for her forgiveness?


	6. Chapter 6

Varys almost whooped with joy when he received Tyrion's summons. He had thought it would be much harder to convince Danerys to allow them to join her. He was surprised that she requested that he bring Jorah Mormont with him. Varys didn't care one way or another. He'd gotten what he wanted from Mormont and if the young Queen wanted what was left, she was welcome to it.

Varys was a rare creature. His only loyalty was to the realm and to his own skin. All he wanted was peace in his home country and for his comfortable life as part of the Inner Council to continue. While he had shared a love/hate relationship with Petyr Baelish when he was Master of Coin, Varys had found Tyrion Lannister to be a rare combination of intelligence and cunning.

He was pleased that Tyrion had proven to be such a resourceful ally. When he'd approached Jamie Lannister with the idea of helping Tyrion escape, he wasn't truly sure that the older Lannister would not run screaming to his whore of a sister. Sure the elder Lannister still appeared to be as full of ego as he always had been, but underneath Varys detected a new vulnerability. Perhaps the loss of his hand had started to turn Jamie Lannister into a true knight.

Varys had arranged Tyrion's passage to Essos. It wasn't difficult to arrange as Tyrion wasn't very big and Varys did have a spare wooden crate lying around that would be perfect for such a small cargo. His original plan was to send his cargo to Essos unaccompanied, confident that one of his "little birds" would care for it and help get it settled in Astapor. After the uproar Tyrion had caused at his trial, Varys decided, at the last minute to join him on the journey. He suspected that once Cersei found out about Lord Tywins death, she would not stop until she found out how her brother escaped.

He despised Twyin Lannister as much as he did Cersei. Robert had been a reasonable King, but his wife was a sour faced whore, who had borne her children by incest. With Twyin dead, there would be no-one including Jamie Lannister, left in Kings Landing to keep her power hungry paranoia in check.

Jamie himself had gotten Tyrion out of the dungeons and had given Varys a sizeable satchel of gold for their escape. He agreed with Varys accompanying Tyrion. If he stayed, the details of his escape could be traced back to Varys and Tyrion tracked down. If they both left the castle, only Jamie would know they had gone, but not where.

It had been an interesting journey for them. Once on board the ship he had Tyrion's box delivered to his cabin and there they set about planning how they would find Danerys Targaryen and convince her that they could help her take Westeros.

The first part of their plan was to locate Danerys, then they would need to assess her forces. They needed to know as much about her as possible before they moved to approach her. It was while they were in Astapor that one of Varys "little birds" reported to him that Jorah Mormont was staying in a tavern down by the docks.

Tyrion was very interested to speak with the exiled knight. They knew he had been Danerys chief adviser, and she had dismissed him from her company. While his information may not be as up-to-date as they needed, he did have intimate knowledge of how Danerys operated. Varys was not overly concerned about the information Mormont might have on the woman who could be their Queen, but Tyrion knew that if they were to help her take the Iron Throne, that they needed to make sure she wasn't another Joffrey or as mad as her father had been.


	7. Chapter 7

Varys was feeling out of sorts and more than a little peevish. The road to Mereen was dusty and the carriage he rode in appeared to have one wheel that was slightly smaller than the others. He sighed and tried to re-adjust the pillows on his seat to soften the constant bumping. He mopped at his sweaty brow and wondered how he had ever lived with this heat in his younger days.

Life had not been very kind to Varys. He'd been a slave, he's been tortured and yet he had survived. Not only survived, he had lived! He had worked hard and risen to the lofty heights as Master of Whispers on the Kings Council. A position he hoped to replicate on Danerys' Council. He hadn't been happy leaving his position on the Inner Council, but he was willing to make that sacrifice to save the realm and he sincerely hoped that Danerys Storm born was the Queen he was looking for.

He truly believed in the machine that was the kingdom of Westeros. Politics and intrigues had become second nature to him. While he could buy information he still enjoyed obtaining it himself. It gave him great satisfaction to know what people where doing and thinking, without them knowing. That was the only type of power he craved.

He had invited his old friend Illyrio Mopatis to join him on his journey to meet Danerys, but his portly friend had declined. He claimed his health was failing, but Varys noted to himself, not his appetite. They parted with good wishes and Varys doubted his friend would live long enough to see a Targaryen on the throne in Westeros again.

That evening when they had finally reached Mereen and after a warm bath and fine meal, he read the various notes left for him by his "little birds". Cersei had turned the Red Keep upside-down looking for Tyrion and she was more than a little put out by the Master of Secrets disappearing at such a crucial time. Perhaps he would feed a small story back to her of his "seeking out" her brother and those that helped him escape. Hopefully his little intrigue of slipping the Tyrell coin into the gaolers room had set their search in the wrong direction.

In a strange way Varys admired Tyrion Lannister. They were both physically challenged, although Tyrion made up for his shortcomings with a veracious appetite for woman, drink and knowledge. They were both extremely clever and cunning, and he admired Tyrion's ability to ingratiate himself with the "common" folk of any city. He explained to Varys that a great deal could be learnt in a taproom or a whores bedchamber. He couldn't be certain that he could entirely trust the dwarf but their relationship had begun to form one of mutual respect.

Actually the only thing they seemed to disagree on at the moment was Jorah Mormont. Tyrion seemed to think of the man as bargaining chip. Varys thought of him as nothing more than a twice-exiled traitor and had wanted to have him killed. Tyrion had convinced him that Danerys would look favourably on them returning her old mentor to her. Varys didn't like leaving a loose-ends and would have rather left a corpse along the road to Mereen, than bring a man whose loyalties were uncertain into their plans.

Tyrion did have doubts about Jorah Mormont, but he didn't doubt his loyalty to Danerys. Tyrion was fairly sure that as long as he didn't feel their plans threatened her in any way, that there would be no harm in allowing her favourite lap-dog to be returned to her. He might even become an ally they could rely on. What they needed was something that would ensure his loyalty, and he was confident between him and Varys they could come up something or someone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please your Grace, I only asked Mormont to send me information on two individuals who had appeared in Astapor, claiming to be members of the Targaryen family." Varys hated grovelling but he could do it with ease if it served his purpose. Especially if it calmed her temper.

"And you realise that information put the Queens' life in danger?" Ser Barristan interjected.

"At the time I had no way of knowing that the Queen was indeed who she claimed to be until Mormont was able to confirm it. The message he sent was delivered to Robert, who sent the assassins." Varys knew that Selmy would not have known that he told Robert himself of the location of Danerys and Viserys. A little manipulation of the story wouldn't hurt his cause.

"So you are saying it was Jorahs fault that assassins tried to kill me and my child?" Dany demanded.

"You can look at it like that, but as soon as I found out, I sent Mormont a message telling him to protect you at all costs." That part was true, but only after Robert had taken the surprising measure of calling for the heads of the surviving Targaryens. "I do not truly know if his message was intercepted or if he sent it direct to the former King."

That seemed to satisfy her for a moment, but he could see how prickly she became whenever someone mentioned the former Lord of Bear Island. He was starting to rethink Tyrion's idea of keeping him alive and bringing him to Mereen with him. His presence with them could jeopardize their new alliance.

The conversation ran over the same ground several times before she seemed to accept his version of the story. He knew that there was nothing anyone could contradict and was feeling more confident that she would accept him and Tyrion into her circle of advisers.

She dismissed him, so she could attend to her dragons. Varys headed back to the rooms he had been allocated. Tyrion arrived not long after he did and as usual headed straight for the decanter of wine.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

Varys shrugged. "I think she'll come around, but I'm not certain bringing Mormont with us with the best course of action."

"She asked for him and as loyal subjects how could we refuse our Queen?" Tyrion raised his eyebrows and smirked at Varys. "She was very angry when found out you might have cut out his tongue. I swear she almost breathed fire!" He chuckled.

"Why on earth did you tell her that?" Varys cried. Tyrion could be a most perplexing man at times.

"I was only teasing her to see how she would react." Tyrion explained.

"Well I hope you got the reaction you were looking for. You might have sunk us both with your games." Varys pointed out.

"I did. You should have seen her face when I mentioned his name. I thought she was going to leap out of her seat and shake me for news of him! I truly think Mormont was the sweetener that convinced her to meet you. She is desperate to have him back."

"Then why hasn't see asked for him?"

"I don't know. She's a young girl, maybe she's trying to hide her feelings." Tyrion suggested.

"You think she's in love with him?" That was one emotion Varys would never understand.

"I don't know but they were together for a long time. I suppose it's possible she took him to her bed. He is a lot older than her, but she is rather beautiful." He shrugged. "I'm sure I'd find it hard to spend so much time with her without, well you know!" He chuckled wickedly.

Varys shuddered. "Have you given any thought to how we could control him if he becomes a problem? Perhaps kill threaten his family?" Bear Island wasn't large and it wouldn't take too many man to round up and kill the occupants and burn the House of Mormont to the ground.

"Yes threaten his family to keep him in line but if he won't co-operate I was thinking a poisoned blade would be the go. Perhaps a disgruntled former slave might decide to take a run at the Queen and Mormont will conveniently step in to save her!" He suggested. Tyrion doubted it would come to that. The Knight seemed to be a fairly sensible man, but a man in love could become unruly if he thought his woman was being threatened.

"Oh I see." Varys gave him an ugly smile.

"Or perhaps you could weave one of your wonderful webs and Danerys might do the job for us?"

"I'm afraid our lovely new Queen might be a little upset when she does ask for him." Varys fretted. Mormont was in rough shape thanks to his time with the Varys' dungeon keepers.

"Oh I'm sure she'll get over it. After all, you weren't to know that she would want the man back after she'd exiled him only a few months ago." Tyrion sympathized, patting Varys on the arm.

"My Lords." Danys handmaiden greeted them from the doorway.

"What is it child?" Varys asked sweetly.

"The Khaleesi wishes for you to have Ser Jorah sent to her." She bowed and left them.

"Well I guess we'll find out just how upset she is with you soon enough." Tyrion joked.


	9. Chapter 9

The men forced Jorah to his knees. A firm hand on the back of his neck shoved his head down until his forehead was touching the stone floor. He heard the door lock and then silence. He had no idea where he was. He was still hooded and shackled, as he had been when they had taken him from the dungeon in Astapor. They had shoved him into a cramped wooden box that smelt of camphor and something else more vile, then loaded it on a cart, that had been driven over rough roads for several days in stifling heat. He expected that Varys was going to sell him to the slavers who supplied the various fighting pits in Essos.

Jorah knew there was no way out of his situation for him. He had been defeated by his own poor choices, yet again. He wasn't a deceitful or bad man, nor was he a stupid man, but he had too often given in to emotion rather than let commonsense guide him.

He had decided, after the shock and anger at his exile had past, that he would find a way to prove his loyalty to Danerys and never again let his heart rule his head. He loved her, but he knew she would never love an old man like him, especially when she could have her choice of handsome young men. Jorah just had to accept that and get on with his life. He would find a way to help her find the army she needed to take Westeros and if that gained him her pardon that that would be fine, but if not, at least he would know he had done something in his wasted life to be proud of.

Then he'd run into Varys and now it seemed likely he'd die in shackles somewhere away from his beloved Queen, the home of his heart. He had known for a long time that he would ever see Bear Island again, despite Dany's promise that she would take him there herself. He knew that even if he did make it there, one of the fierce women of his family would more than likely put a sword through his belly as punishment for disgracing the family.

Now kneeling on the floor he was expecting that the next thing he would feel would the executioners blade, but it did not happen. Actually nothing happened. He appeared to be alone in the room. He couldn't hear anyone, and the hood prevented him seeing anything. So he waited. He sat up, the prone position the guards had left him in hurt his bruised ribs. His knees were aching but he didn't dare move much further, as it was his guards would probably give him another beating for moving as much as he had, when they returned.

It seemed like an eternity before the door was opened and footsteps echoed in the room. He heard the door close and someone untied the rope holding the bag over his head. When they dragged the bag off, the light stabbed into his eyes painfully. After being in the dark for so long, his vision was blurry and tears ran from his burning eyes.

He heard a woman gasp and a man curse quietly. Someone mercifully closed the shutters on the windows in the room. Jorah groaned in relief.

"Ser Jorah?" The man asked. Jorah recognised the voice as Ser Barristan Selmy. He blinked blurrily and looked over towards where the voice had come from. Jorah nodded.

"Would you have a healer fetched please Ser Barristan." Dany asked.

"At once." He responded and headed to the door.

"And a blacksmith to remove these chains." She added. "Have someone fetch some water."

Jorah could hear Selmy's boots as he strode off down the corridor. He kept his watering eyes glued to the floor. He could not look at Dany.

She did not speak to him and stayed on the other side of the room. Jorah hadn't expected she would run to him but he hadn't expected her distance. That hurt more than any of his injuries.

Missandei appeared after a short while carrying a basin of warm water and a water skin. She looked once to Danerys and then knelt next to Jorah. Tenderly she turned his face towards her and she wiped at the filth that covered it. She gave him a smile and offered him the water skin. It hurt to swallow but her drank deeply.

"Better?" She asked quietly taking the skin from him.

Jorah nodded his thanks, and she continued to carefully dab at his bruised and bloodied face. She kept working until the smith arrived to remove the shackles.

The pounding of the hammer against the metal of the cuffs, throbbed up through his shoulders and scrapped more skin from his already raw wrists. When the smith left, Missandei bathed his hands and wrists. She smoothed healing salves on the raw skin and then wrapped them in soft linen bandages. After another tender smile she stood and picked up the basin.

She looked to Dany who was still standing against the far wall.

"Thank you, you may leave us." She dismissed her handmaiden.

Jorah looked up and gave Missandei a weak smile.

"Thank you." He managed to croak out, as she bowed her head and hurried out of the room.

Dany was staring at him when Ser Barristan arrived with the healer. They helped him to stand and led him from the room. Dany still had not said a word to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Several days later Missandei came to see him in the healers rooms, where he had been recuperating. She handed him a pile of clothes and his old boots, now cleaned and polished.

"Are you better Ser?" She asked, gently taking his hand in hers and examining the bandages on his wrist.

"A little sore still, but better thank you." He gave her an appreciative smile. Missandei had been his only visitor since his arrival.

"This one is pleased." She returned his smile. "The Khaleesi wishes to see you when you are dressed, in the council room."

"Thank you." Jorah stood to dress and Missandei curtsied and left.

Jorah found Dany waiting alone in the room she used for her council meetings. She was seated at the head of the long wooden table, looking at a map of Westeros.

"Ser Jorah I see you are recovering." Dany said flatly, looking up from the table briefly.

"Yes, thank you, your Grace." Jorah gave a slight bow.

"Tell me Ser, do you recall what I told you the last time we met?" Her tone was cold and threatening.

"Yes, your Grace," Jorah swallowed. "You told me that if I set foot in your city again you would have my head thrown in Slavers Bay."

"And yet here you are."

"I apologise, I did not come of my own accord." He told her. "It was not my intention to upset you." He dropped his gaze to the floor to avoid her eyes.

Jorah did not know that she had asked Varys to bring him to her. He could not know that her dismay at the thought that Varys silencing the voice she had missed so much had turned to anger upon hearing him speak to Missandei four days ago.

Dany had thought she would feel comforted by his presence but seeing him beaten and in chains had awoken her inner dragon and the guilt that she had begun to feel for sending him away had turned to fury. A fury that re-awakened at seeing him this morning and she could not help herself at directing it at him.

"How you came to be here is of little interest to me, only that you have defied me!" She told him as she rounded the table to stand in front of him.

Jorah did not speak and kept his eyes glued to the toes of his boots . He knew Danerys well enough to know that there was no placating her when she was like this, all he could do was ride out the storm of her swirling emotions and her temper.

"Do you have so little respect for me that you will not look me in the eye!" She demanded.

"My Queen it is not proper for so low a subject to look on your face." He answered, hoping to express the humility he felt at being allowed in her presence once again.

"That never bothered you before. Look at me!" She told him firmly.

Jorah dropped to his knees and slowly lifted his head and looked into her lovely purple eyes. Even when she was angry she was still so beautiful that it made his heart beat a little faster.

Dany stared down at him for a moment, before reaching out to touch his bearded cheek. Jorah stiffened momentarily expecting her to hit him, but she gently fingered the black and purple bruise that covered his left eye and cheek. Her expression softened for a moment. She dropped her hand and turned away from him.

"I have decided to accept the assistance of Lord Varys and Tyrion Lannister in my campaign." She told him in that cold monotone voice she used at court. "They have even convinced me that you may still be of use." She spun back to face him.

"My Queen?" Jorah acknowledged.

"I have decided to commute your death sentence. I would have you train my Dothraki how to fight a man in armour."

"Anything you wish my Queen."

"The Captain of the Guard will show you to your quarters and will arrange for whatever provisions you may need to begin the training." She continued. "You will report to the Captain and follow his orders."

"Khaleesi." He acknowledged.

"I no longer trust you Jorah and you will do well to remember that. The only reason you are being offered this chance is because you speak Dothraki. You are lucky Lord Varys did not remove your lying tongue, otherwise I would have no use for you!"

"I understand." He stood up.

"I'm not sure you do. You are here by my choice! You live, by my choice!" She walked to the other end of the and looked down at the maps again. "Now get out!"

"Khaleesi." Jorah bowed deeply and when he straightened up again she was gone.

Jorah wasn't too sure what to think. She had pardoned him, but it was abundantly clear that she was not pleased to see him again. He headed to the barracks to find the Captain of the Guard and to start his assignment. At least teaching the Dothraki how to fight against armoured men would be useful to the cause and he would be re-united with some old friends.

It turned out the Captain of the Guard was foul smelling man of little imagination and no sense of humour. He showed Jorah to his quarters, which turned out to be a small cell with a barred wooden door. The same blacksmith that had removed his shackles earlier in the week, fitted him with a new set that locked with a key. The Captain pocketed the key and explained that when Jorah wasn't training the men, he could consider himself under arrest and would be returned to his cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Between the arguing of her advisers in their meetings, problems with her dragons eating livestock, Dany also had to deal with problems with her sell swords. There had been rumbling in their ranks about sitting around all day waiting for something to do, so Dany had set them to tasks such as patrolling the streets and helping distribute food. They weren't pleased, and it had taken threats and a lot of bullying from Ser Barristan to bring them under control again.

Weeks had passed since Varys and Tyrion had arrived. Varys took his role as Master of Secrets very seriously and was soon able provide Dany with an ongoing commentary of the goings on in Kings Landing. Tyrion and Ser Barristan spent a good deal of time working on the strategy of how they would take Kings Landing, and then the kingdom. Tyrion was also very helpful when it came to sorting out squabbles between the various 'lordlings' that lived in Mereen.

Finally tired of being couped up in the pyramid day after day, Dany announced that she would take a tour of her city. So she had set off one morning with Missandei, Grey Worm, Tyrion and Ser Barristan, surrounded by an entourage of Unsullied. It was all very well for her to hear how her army was doing, Dany needed to see it for herself to assuage the feelings of self-doubt that had been plaguing her of late.

They toured the camps of the Second Sons and the Unsullied. To Dany's delight the soldiers appeared happy and well. The strolled along the dock, and Ser Barristan pointed out the ships they had procured. Her morning going well until they reached the Dothraki camp. Her riders came over to greet her.

"Khaleesi." The bloodrider, bowed to her.

"Rakharo how goes your training?" She asked delighted to see him happy and healthy.

"Very excellent Khaleesi." He responded in the common tongue. "Ser Jorah has teached us well." He smiled proudly.

They chatted for a moment before Dany wished him well and waved to him as he headed back to his camp, her smile fading at the mention of her former Knight.

Back in the pyramid, at yet another meeting about strategy, she had to keep asking about the various families her advisers where discussing. She found it hard to keep their names and allegiances straight in her head. She only knew of few families by name and their location in Westeros; Baratheon, Lannister, Stark, Greyjoy, Mormont... Just thinking his family name startled Dany at the confusion she felt. Dany told herself it was because she was still angry at his betrayal. She reminded herself how he had sold information about her to the Usurper, of all of his promises and his oath to serve her.

"My Queen what are you thoughts?" Dany heard someone ask.

"Ask Jorah, he'll know." She answered, still lost in her own thoughts.

All conversation suddenly died, and Dany realised everyone was looking at her. She frowned at Ser Barristan, not knowing what the problem was. He cleared his throat and looked uncomfortably about the table before answering.

"My lady, Ser Jorah is no longer in charge of the army."

"What?" She spat out, not understanding why Jorah was being mentioned, not realising it was her own subconscious that had uttered his name.

"Lord Varys asked how many horses the Dothraki would we be taking to Kings Landing?" Ser Barristan explained.

"Oh! Ask Rakharo, he will give you the numbers." She replied, and wondered over to the balcony.

Behind her Ser Barristan called the meeting to a close and was about to go and speak with Danerys when a small hand touched his sleeve.

"Allow me." Tyrion offered. He smiled up at the old Knight. Ser Barristan nodded and strode out of the room, relieved that someone else had volunteered to deal with the emotional issues of their Queen. He didn't have much experience or patience when it came to dealing with young women.

Tyrion collected two cups of wine from the table and walked over to where Dany stood.

"My dear what troubles you?" He asked handing her a cup.

Dany did not even notice he didn't use her title.

"Nothing." She answered taking a sip of her wine and continuing to stare at the courtyard.

Tyrion said nothing, just waited.

"Do you think I should have pardoned Ser Jorah?" She asked at last.

"No." He answered. Playing the devil's advocate could be the perfect way to get her to open up.

"Why not?" She turned to him.

"He was a spy." He pointed out.

"Yes and in the employ of your friend, Lord Varys."

"I wouldn't exactly call him my friend." Tyrion protested jovially. He knew that a little humour could work wonders with a lady in a mood.

"Hmm." She turned away from him again.

Tyrion waited for her to continue, swirling his wine in the cup.

"Do you think Jorah sent the message about my son to the Usurper?" She asked after a long time.

"I don't know my Lady. I don't see how he could have. All information heading into Kings Landing generally would pass through Varys' hands." He shrugged. "Perhaps one of his little birds thought to elevate their position by going straight to the Robert."

She was silent again for a long while. Tyrion waited patiently for her to continue. Despite his usual cynicism, he liked the young Queen. If Sansa was still alive, he thought she would get along well with Danerys. He thought that with a little guidance perhaps she could become a good ruler.

"I miss him." She sighed. She missed the steady tread of his boots at her side, and the quiet creaking of his armour, his calmness. She missed hearing him speak most of all. He always seemed to have infinite patience as he explained the world to her. How many times on the Dothraki Sea had he kept her fears from taking her over, just by telling her tales of the homeland she had never seen.

"You could see him. He is not far away." Tyrion suggested. Perhaps Mormont was the glue that could hold their at times fragile and erratic Queen together.

"I can't." She said so softly, Tyrion hardly heard her.

When she appeared to have nothing else to say, Tyrion bowed and retreated from the room, leaving Dany lost in her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

As much as Dany tried to not think about Jorah Mormont, since her chat with Tyrion several days earlier, she couldn't stop herself. So tried to keep her mind occupied with other matters, there was so much to organise for their campaign, but in reality there was little input she could have. What did she know about invading and conquering a kingdom? Ser Barristan, Varys and Tyrion could talk for hours about weapons, supplies, allies etc etc. It all sounded so impossible at times.

She would go and see her dragons. When she spent time with them and saw how wild Drogon had become, she couldn't help think back to when Jorah told her that dragons were not meant to be tamed. Dany knew he was right. She didn't want to tame them, she just wanted them to help her take back her throne and then she would see them free to live as they pleased.

As she lay in between the silk sheets on her vast bed, she thought of how much her life had changed in only a few short years. How Viserys had sold her for an army, of his death, of Drogos, of Rhaegos. How much sadness she had seen, and how much joy. The birth of her dragons, the freedom of the Unsullied and the slaves in Astapor and Yunkai. She remembered fondly sweet dear Irri and the lusty Doreah. She had new handmaidens now, including the very sweet Missandei. She thought of the night of passion she had shared with the dashing Daario Naharis, who was all syrupy words and treachery rolled into one.

Apart from her servants and the members of her council, Dany realised that she was all alone. Missandei now spent her free time in the evenings with Grey Worm and the Unsullied captains, teaching them the common tongue. Her other handmaidens were too shy to hold a conversation with and Dany could hardly call Ser Barristan or Tyrion to her room for a chat, and she wasn't entirely sure that she could trust Varys. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who would listen to her fears, someone who could soothe her troubled mind. And so before she had truly thought that matter through, she got up and pulled on her robe. She slid into the pair of slippers set beside her bed and headed for the door.

The guards outside her bedchamber looked a little startled to see their Queen appear before them in the middle of the night in her night clothes.

"I wish to speak with Ser Jorah." She told to them.

"Now your Grace?" One of them asked.

"Yes now. Fetch him here right away." As she turned walked back into her bedchamber, she could her the clattering of one of the guards running down the hallway.

It was quite some time before two guards came in dragging Jorah with them. They let go of him and he dropped to his hands and knees in front of her. Dany froze for a moment before ordering them out.

"Khaleesi." Jorah wheezed, pushing back up off the floor to sit back on his knees.

Dany just stared at him in shock. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he was so dirty that she would not have known his skin was fair underneath the filth. His hair and beard where long and matted and his clothes, possibly the same ones he was wearing months ago when she last saw him were like rags, filthy and torn. The smell was almost as bad, he stank worse than the sewers of Yunkai, it made her gag. If it wasn't for his familiar voice she would have thought the guards had brought her a beggar instead of her former Knight.

"What has happened to you Jorah?" She was appalled at the appearance of him.

He twisted to the side so he could place one of his shackled hands on the ground as if to steady himself and ran his tongue over his swollen bottom lip.

"A small disagreement with the Captain. Nothing to worry yourself about my Queen." His voice was gravelly and hoarse. He coughed loudly and clutched at his chest, swaying a little as he peered up at her.

"What sort of disagreement would leave you in this state?" She demanded.

"Just a difference of opinion over whether I..." A hacking cough interrupted his answer. After a while he stopped and caught his breath before continuing. "On whether I.." He started coughing again, then stopped and looked about, as if trying to gather his thoughts.

"Jorah?" Dany asked, alarmed at how he was acting. She took a step closer to him as he toppled over onto his side, unconscious.

"Guards!" She screamed in horror, and ran to him.

The door burst open and her guards rushed in. She looked up at them in panic.

"Get help!" She cried and they ran off down the hall.

Dany sank to the floor next to Jorah and stroked his battered face.

"Don't leave me Jorah. Please! Don't leave me alone." She sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ser Barristan Selmy was awakened by running feet in the hallway outstide his door and shouting. He threw off his blanket and rolled out of bed. He was buckling on his sword as he stepped into the hallway, only to be almost knocked from his feet. He grabbed at the slim form that had run into him, to steady her.

"Missandei?" He asked in surprise. "What is going on?"

"He is dying and the Khaleesi...she..." She cried trying to break away from his grip, tears running down her cheeks.

"Who? What is wrong with Danerys?" He gave her a little shake.

"Ser Jorah." She told him as she attempted to tear herself from his hands.

"Jorah? Jorah Mormont? Where?"

"The Khaleesi's chamber. She needs me I must go." She told him more firmly.

Barristan let the girl go and followed on her heels as she ran to Danerys bed chamber. He could hear the commotion as they got closer. Inside was a scene of pandamonium. Surrounding Dany's bed were her hand maidens, various guards, healers and all manner of helpers. As he got closer he could see Dany sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing. On the bed itself, was a filthy man, Jorah Mormont he guessed, being attended to by the healer.

"What's all the noise about?" A sleepy voice asked from just behind him. Barristan turned to see no-one next to him until he adjusted his gaze downwards to find a half dressed and rather mussed looking Tyrion Lannister.

"I don't know. Apparantly Ser Jorah Mormont is unwell." Was all he could offer.

"Is that all!" Tyrion quipped. "Good Gods! Will you look at that!" He exclaimed pointing out the window.

"At what?" Selmy asked in annoyance, before he caught onto what Tyrion was looking at.

Looking out towards the docks, where Dany's dragons were housed, great gouts of fire illuminated the night. Fire shot straight upwards into the air and was accompanied by the screeching of the dragons themselves.

"They must feel her distress." Tyrion suggested, still gob-smacked by the spectical.

"Let's pray then that Ser Jorah doesn't die or they'll roast the lot of us!" Varys added from behind them.

The three men stood in awe of the sight before them. Slowly the fiery display died away and the room quieted. Only whisphering around the bed could be heard. The healer and apothecary packed up their belongings and made to leave. Ser Barristan stopped them on their way out.

"What news?" He asked.

"He may live, if the consumption of the lungs clears. The other injuries will heal well enough. He needs rest." The grey bearded old healer explained.

"And how was he injured?" Tyrion asked.

"From a beating and possibly a flogging." The old man shrugged. "It is hard to tell, while he is covered in such filth. I have asked that he be bathed and then I will return to treat his wounds."

"But he will live? Do you think?" Varys pressed. Compared to the rest of the company in the room who were in various states of undress and dishevelment, Varys was a neat as pin.

"With rest in a warm clean place, perhaps in a matter of weeks he will recover fully, as I said if the illness of the lungs don't take him the meantime." He gave a kurt nod of his head and strode away.

Tyrion, Varys and Selmy looked at one another. The sight of Danerys' distress was bad enough, but the reaction of the dragons was downright terrifying. The flames had stopped but in the background they could still hear the dragons screaming into the night. What would happen if Jorah died? And what did it mean that the dragons were so responsive to Dany's pain? Could it mean that she was indeed tied to them by more temporal links than they had first thought?

Regardless, the three wise men of her council all realised the same thing. Jorah Mormont would have to factor into their plans to take Westeros now. By her reaction they knew Dany would insist on it! And if he died, then all hell would break loose! And that hell would have ample claws, teeth, scales and fire to kill them all!


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few days Dany left her advisers to deal with the day-to-day issues of her kingdom, while she said at Jorah's bedside. Dany blamed herself for what had happened to him. If her temper hadn't seen her send him away again, he would not be fighting for life in her bed.

The healer had wanted to have Jorah taken to his rooms for constant monitoring but Dany wouldn't have it. Until Jorah was well and back on his feet, she was not going to let him out of her sight. She had held his hand even when they took him to be bathed.

Jorah had once told her that she was his home, and now she realised what he meant. Home didn't necessarily mean a house or a place, it meant family as well. To Dany, Jorah was the only 'family' she had. He had been with her longer than anyone, he had seen her through the loss of her brother, her husband and her son. She knew she could forgive him everything, just as long as he was there to support her.

While Dany spent her time with Jorah, Tyrion and Varys spent theirs, endlessly pondering what Jorah's return would mean for them. Not that they were intending anything sinister, but what if Mormont didn't agree with their plans? They knew they could not touch him now, the show with Dany's dragons had put paid to that.

Ser Barristan told them of his interactions with the exiled Knight. He knew him to be a very good General when it came to leading the army, but he had had a lot of influence over Dany in times past. If he was to be included in her Inner Council again, then they could all watch him and Barristan was sure between Tyrion, Varys and himself they could affectively convince him to follow their plan.

Barristan doubted Dany would let Jorah go back into the field to fight again. After the display with the dragons, if he should be killed in battle somewhere, they would be no telling how the tenuous control Danerys had over the dragons would be affected. It would better for Jorah to be back by her side, under their surveillance and where he could keep her calm and focused for the campaign.

Varys did not agree that Mormont would be much of an asset. He was still holding a grudge over Jorah lying to him, and although he had seen the man punished it didn't mean he would happily accept him back. He would have to take Ser Barristan Selmy's word for it that Jorah was a useful General and eventually agreed to let any decisions ride until the man was back on his feet and they could judge what his influence on Dany would be.

They had other issues to deal with as well. The dragons were still creating a ruckus. They decided that someone would have to speak with Danerys and convince her to visit them. Hopefully her presence would calm them. The difficult part would be getting her to leave Jorah in the care of her hand maidens. They all agreed Tyrion would be the best candidate. It was afterall his knowledge of dragons that had convinced her to accept his assistance.

Tyrion went looking for Danerys, wondering is he would be the first dwarf to be fed to a dragon.

As expected Dany was in her private chamber, but her patient was not.

"My Queen." Tyrion bowed to her.

"Tyrion how nice to see you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you. I came to see how Ser Jorah was today." He lied.

"Much improved. He has been moved to his own quarters to recover now."

"Good, I am pleased he is getting better." He smiled, and looked about the room, wondering how to bring up the dragons.

"Well what is?" Dany asked sensing he had another reason for the visit.

"I was wondering if you had been to see your children today?"

"I have not but I shall. Was that all this is bothering you?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes my Queen. I believe they will have missed you while you have been... busy."

"As I have missed them!"


	15. Chapter 15

"I am glad to see you are back on your feet." Dany beamed at him, when he arrived to her summons.

"Thank you, your Grace. I am feeling much better." Jorah was a little taken aback by the change in her manner. The last time he recalled seeing her, she had basically had him placed under house arrest and given over to the command of the Captain of the Guards.

"Good, good!" She smiled, almost coyly. "I was beginning to think the Healers would keep you locked away forever!"

Once Jorah had started to regain consciousness he had been moved to his old room in the pyramid, the healer finally happy that he was no longer in danger of dying. He had been ordered to remain in bed and rest for over a week while he recovered. He could now breathe without the hacking cough and at least the swelling of his face was almost gone. The bruises that covered his body where still an ugly shade of yellowish-green but the welts on his back had almost healed, although the scars would remain.

Missandei and Tyrion had been his only visitors. Dany's handmaiden brought him his meals and made sure he was comfortable and being suitably cared for. Tyrion on the other hand, was curious about the exiled Knight from Bear Island. Although his sense of humour often drove Jorah to wish for unconsciousness, either his own or Tyrions', he appreciated the company.

At first Jorah did not know where he was. Tyrion was the one who had told him what happened the night that he had almost died in the presence of their Queen. Jorah was ashamed to hear the story. Yet again she had seen him at his worst. He wondered what she intended for him now.

"I am much recovered thanks to their attentions." He gave her a tip-lipped smile. "They have told me of my condition when I was brought to the pyramid but I'm ashamed to admit that I do not remember it." He explained.

"You gave us quite a fright!" She said, her voice wavering a little. She looked up at him again, before taking a step closer to him and throwing her arms around him.

Jorah was taken aback but what else could he do but return the hug. He had not expected such a show of affection from their usually reticent Queen. He gently patted her back, as one would a close acquaintance. Jorah blushed and felt as uncomfortable as he ever had in her presence. Yes, he still loved her, but he knew that she did not love him. Her preference for the young flashy Daario Naharis told Jorah that nothing would ever come of his loving her, and so he refused to believe her hug was anything more than simple affection..

"My Queen. Danerys.." He started to say but she pressed a finger to his lips. He froze as she stretched up on tip toes and replaced the finger tip with her lips. After a moment, when he had not responded, she licked at him, pressing her tongue between his lips. He placed his hands on her arms, just above her elbows and pushed her from him gently. He knew she would regret kissing him when she recovered her senses.

"My Queen you do not need to do this." Jorah protested, keeping his grip on her upper arms to maintain some distance between them.

"I do not NEED to do anything Jorah. I want to!" Dany told him indignantly.

"Please don't. I am the same man I was before you sent me away. I was able to serve you then without..." Jorah struggled to explain, he had wanted to say that he was the same man she hadn't wanted, that she had passed over in preference for a younger, prettier man. "Don't belittle yourself by doing this." He told her gently and released her arms.

The fire in her eyes blazed and she slapped him so hard that his head snapped to side and eyes watered.

"Belittle myself!" She spat, as he rubbed at his reddened cheek.

"Khaleesi you are a Queen and I am nothing. Just a man with a sword. I have no title, no lands, nothing but an exiled prisoner. Don't shame yourself by sharing intimacy with me." It pained him to say it out loud, but it was true.

"Would you rather I took your head for your insolence?" She demanded. She had wanted to show him how much he meant to her, and he had spurned her.

Jorah hung his head unable to meet her glare.

"I pardoned you Ser and I will have your service, willingly given or not." She shouted at him.

"Yes my Queen." Jorah acknowledged and sank to one knee, bowing his head. "I did not mean to offend."

Dany glared at him. How dare her turn her down! She had needs and if she desired him fill them, then he would do so or suffer the consequences. She looked at the man kneeling before her. She reached out a hand and stroked a lock of brassy hair, loosened when she slapped him, back from his forehead. She felt him flinch slightly, but that did not deter her. She took a step closer to him, and ran her hand over the bald spot on top of his head into the thicker hair at the back of his head. She found it exciting to touch him so intimately. To have such power over him. She gripped a handful of his hair pulling his head backwards so he would have to look at her.

The way she looked at him, reminded Jorah of the serpentine stare of her dragons. She yanked his head back further, at an angle that made his neck muscles strain painfully.

"I am your Queen ser. You life is mine. Never forget what you owe me!" She threatened in an icy voice.

Jorah could see the rage in her eyes and it frightened him. Dany had the temper of a dragon but this was something more. Something darker.

"Now go back to your room and stay there until I send for you." She said in a sweet voice, yanking his head further back before releasing him. She walked back to the table where she had been sitting.

Jorah hesitated for moment before standing. He bowed and headed for the door.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late in the afternoon before Danerys called for Jorah again. This time he walked into her chambers with a feeling of trepidation. The Danerys he saw that morning, was not the Dany he knew.

She stood at the railing looking out over the city. Jorah cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Ah Jorah!" She smiled sweetly at him, as if nothing had never happened between them.

"Khaleesi." He smiled in return.

"I go to visit my children will you accompany me?"

"Of course my Queen." Jorah bowed. "Shall I seek out armour and a sword for the venture?" He asked. He had not donned his armour and weapons as he had not expected to be leaving the pyramid, or even his chambers for some time.

"You will not require them. My guards will accompany us. Come good Ser." She swept over to him and took his arm. "Let us go." She was all good humour, like the Dany he knew.

Jorah was uncertain what to say to her. They strolled through the corridors of the pyramid with her Unsullied guards surrounding them. Jorah felt uncomfortable without at least having a sword at his side, but he was reluctant to mention it again, lest Dany become angry.

The warm sun was revitalising after having been shut up in his sick room for so many days. Jorah looked up at the blue sky and watched the seagulls circling over the pit where the dragons were chained. The stone walls and roof had been charred and blackened by the inhabitants.

The wary attendants opened the doors for them, and one of the men looked at Jorah with sympathy. No-one but the Queen entered the dragon lair voluntarily. In the huge cavern, Jorah could just make out the outline of one of the dragons. Viserion he thought, judging by the lightness of its colour. The dragon gave a snort of smoke and stood, shaking itself before stalking cautiously towards them.

Jorah found it terrifying to find himself being sniffed at by Viserion, and Rhaegal who had lumbered over to see what the fuss was about. Jorah expected that at any minute he would be engulfed in flame and eaten. Dany cooed to them and took Jorah's hand and made him stroke the green dragon. It was like touching a hot kettle with spiked scales. Rhaegal snorted in response to his touch.

"Do not be afraid Jorah, my children will not harm you." Dany tried to reassure him. "See they remember the man who stopped their uncle stealing them while they were still in their eggs." She smiled fondly at him.

"Where is Drogon?" Jorah asked when he recovered his voice.

"Sleeping most likely. They have been feed this morning and they normally sleep afterwards. And he is not quite so affectionate as his brothers."

Jorah almost fell when Viserion nudged at him with his huge head. Dany laughed.

"He is jealous, he wants a pat too!" She looked at Jorah expectantly.

Carefully, so as not to startle the huge beast, he patted the cream and gold dragons neck. Sweat soaked his shirt and trickled down the side of his face. He had fought in a war, nearly met his death in the Red Waste, been brutally beaten, but he was never as afraid of dying as he was at that moment. Jorah knew one cross word from Dany and the dragons to turn on him.

He was relieved when she finally said her good-byes and directed him out of the pit. It was only after the doors closed behind them that he let out a sigh of relief.

"Surely you were not afraid of my children Ser?" Dany teased.

"I..I was not sure that they would remember me." He lied, wiping his face. "I feared they might have taken me for a snack!" He offered weakly as a jest.

"Oh no! They know not to displease their mother!" She told him. "Now come let us share a meal and talk of old times."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Warning! Things get a bit rough and naughty in this chapter!_**

The meal with Dany was pleasant enough. They talked of the old days with the khalasar and she told him of some of the plans Ser Barristan and Tyrion had been making for their conquest of Kings Landing. Jorah listened quietly, he'd been out of her circle of advisers for some time and he was pleased that their plans were moving ahead.

She eventually excused herself to attend to matters of the court, leaving Jorah to wait in her chambers for her return. He felt a pang of regret that he had once stood at her right hand side as her trusted adviser, but after the days happenings he was happy to have some time to consider Dany's behaviour. The sweet but sometimes emotional young woman was still there, but her temper was quicker to change and violently so.

In the evening, Dany strode back into the room with her entourage of maids and guards in tow. Jorah immediately stood and bowed to her. Dany walked over to him and raised a hand to stroke his bearded face.

"The next time I see you, I want you clean shaven." She instructed.

"Yes Khaleesi." Jorah blinked, taken aback by her odd command.

With her free hand Dany grabbed his manhood through his pants. Jorah winced at her audacity.

"Take off your clothes." She told him.

"Khaleesi.." He gasped.

"Take your clothes off Jorah or I'll have my guards do it for!" She smirked as if daring him to make her do it.

Jorah looked uncomfortably at the two large men guarding her door and reluctantly undid the ties on his shirt. Dany waived the guards away as he tugged his shirt over his head. The way Dany stood watching him with her arms crossed, made Jorah feel like a side of beef about to be eaten. Jorah bent and pulled off his boots and stockings. He stopped, feeling as uncomfortable undressing in front of the maids and the guards, as he did Dany.

"And the pants Jorah." Dany sighed.

"Please..." He started. She was embarassing him on purpose.

"I will have you Jorah, right now!" She told him bluntly. His reluctance was making her want him more. He had told her he loved her and she had expected he would have jumped at the chance to have her, but he was stalling.

"Dany..." He begged.

"Now Jorah!" She commanded, reaching for the laces of his trousers herself.

She pulled him by the front of his trousers over to her bed. Seeing no way to disuade her from this course, Jorah dropped his trousers. Dany pushed him down onto the bed and undid the silken robe she wore. Jorah sucked in a deep breath to see her naked before him.

"Khaleesi, Dany, perhaps we should be alone?" He prompted. He had no desire to have an audience. He smiled at her.

She glared at him for moment, before looking to her attendants and nodding to them to leave.

She climbed on top of him and reached down to grab him again. Dany did not break eye contact she worked on him. Jorah groaned, and despite his reluctance he started to respond to her.

"That's better!" She cooed. Jorah grunted she mounted him. She smiled and leant forward to kiss him.

This time he didn't resist when she pushed her tongue into his mouth. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. He lifted one hand to caress her back and the other held the back of her thigh. She pulled away from his lips.

"Better! You are learning to please your Queen." She smiled and plunged her tongue back into her mouth.

Dany rode her Knight until she was satisfied. She laid down on his chest, her head under his chin.

"Was that so bad my love?" She whisphered.

"No my Queen." Jorah admitted, but she could not see the tears that welled in his eyes. This was not how he'd wanted it to be with Dany. There was no love in what they had done, this was just like shagging of whores.

She laid on him for a while, before pushing herself upright to sit on his belly.

"Isn't it better when you obey Jorah?"

"Aye." He acknowledged, even though his heart was breaking. It was clear to him that she saw him as a possession to be toyed with, not as a man she loved.

"You would not have been so reluctant before." She pointed out. "Perhaps you no longer love me?" She pressed.

"You are my Queen." He cooed to her.

Danys smile disappeared and she glared down at him. Jorah gave her a nervous smile, recognising the sudden change in her mood. The dragon had awoken! She leant a little closer and grabbed him by the beard, yanking hard.

"What did you say?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"You are my Queen." He grimaced.

"How dare you!" She shrieked and began hitting him in the face.

She slapped, scratched and punched at him in a frenzy until he was able to grab both of her hands and even then she continued to thrash about.

"Dany please, stop!" He begged. "I love you, you are my only love." He pleaded.

Dany stopped struggling and her smile returned once more. Jorah released her hands once she seemed to have calmed down. She took a deep breath and smiled, reaching down to stroke his abused face. She looked at him for a moment, then in a macabre move she smeared the blood from his bleeding nose and split lip all over his face.

"I am sorry my love I do not mean to hurt you but you must learn how to behave." She told him as she leant down and sucked his injured lip into her mouth, making him grunt in pain.

"Come bathe with me." She jumped off of him, licking his blood from her lips. She pulled him by the hand. Jorah obediently followed her to the large sunken tub out in the garden. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" She observed in a girlish voice and skipped into the water.

Jorah shuddered as he lowered himself into the steaming water, and washed the blood from his face. He was not the lover of a Queen, but of a mad woman!


	18. Chapter 18

When Dany strolled into the council room the following morning with Jorah in tow, Tyrion looked at his two colleagues with wide eyes. While their young Queen was glowing, her Knight was less so. He wore a fresh bruise under his left eye, a split lower lip and several scratches on his freshly shaved cheeks.

Tyrion ached to know what was the cause of his injury but he thought it best to hold his tongue until later. He raised an eyebrow and his cup to Jorah, who gave him a tight smile in return. Yes! He thought to himself, this will be a story worth hearing!

"Gentlemen please fill Ser Jorah in on our plan. I would hear what he has to say on it." She told them all pleasantly enough.

Varys and Tyrion exchanged glances as Ser Barristan rose to explain the troup numbers and the lines of deployment that had decided on. When he had finished Dany looked to Jorah.

"What do you say to that Ser?" She asked.

"It is a sound plan. How do you propose to contact the outlying liege lords?" He asked.

"I still have my network. We will use my usual lines of communication." Varys eyed Jorah with his usual cucumber cool demeanor.

"Will those families still be amenable to joining the Queen in her campaign?"

"I believe so. You been away from Westeros for a long time Ser. During your absence loyalties to the Crown have fractured, due to poor management and dare I say it, the excesses of the King and Queen." Varys explained eyeing Tyrion.

"Quite so, Lord Varys." Tyrion nodded. "During my time as Master of Coin, I was able to examine the spending of King Robert and my wonderful sister. They spend much more than they collected in taxes and the previous Master had borrowed heavily from the IronBank and even my own father."

"Not to mention Robert was much more interested in hunting and whoring that running a Kingdom." Selmy added. "If it wasn't for John Aryn the Kingdom would have deteriorated many years ago."

"Well said." Varys congratulated.

"And you believe this will be the impetus for the liege lords to assist the Queen in re-taking her Crown." Jorah asked.

"Oh yes. There is already great discord amongst the families. Balon Greyjoys son took Winterfell and burnt it to the ground, Stannis Baratheon tried to take Kings Landing. Robb Stark declared himself King of the North until the Frey's ended his reign. Joffrey was poisoned at his own wedding. The Kingdom is in a shambles. Westeros needs a strong, determined leader to take control." Varys summaried.

"Don't forget the White Walkers!" Tyrion added.

Varys sighed. He did not believe in such things.

"Well you may sigh, but I have been to the Wall and I have no reason to disbelieve the men who guard it. We need to entertain the thought of what we can do, should this threat come to pass."

The mention of the Wall and the Nights Watch made Jorah stiffen with guilt over how he had disappointed his father and disgraced his family.

"There is no need to bicker amongst yourselves. We will deal with whatever threats may come, once I sit on the Iron Throne." Dany informed them.


	19. Chapter 19

Jorah was sitting at the small desk in his room reading when Tyrion barged in. They exchanged pleasantries and Tyrion poured wine into the cups Jorah placed on the table.

"I would hardly have recognised you Ser without your beard!" Tyrion quipped. "Did you perchance cut yourself shaving this morning?" He was dying to find out about the scratches on Jorah's face.

Jorah blushed and rubbed his smooth jaw. He sighed. He had been expecting Tyrion since the end of the council meeting, the better part of an hour ago.

"I expect that you have been slapped often enough by women to recognise the mark of a set of fingernails." Jorah told him.

"I see our Lady Dragon has claws!" Tyrion smirked into his wine. "So the eye...?"

"Fists as well."

"I never took you for a man who likes it rough!" He chortled. The look Jorah gave him made his smile waiver a tiny bit.

"And I never took you for a man who'd enjoy missing his teeth!" Jorah threatened.

"I'm not, but I do like a little fun and the occasional tale of depravity!" Tyrion waggled his eyebrows.

"If you are looking to gossip like an old woman you'll be sorely disappointed. There is nothing to tell!"

"Really? I heard a certain silved-haired beauty took, and I emphasize that word, took a certain Knight in front of her guards and hand-maidens last night."

Jorah groaned. His face was burning with embarassment.

"Oh just tell me!" Tyrion pleaded.

"There was no once else in the room." Jorah corrected him.

"And... your face?" Tyrion was almost bouncing on the spot.

"She was angry with me." Jorah asked changing the subject.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jorah ran a hand through his hair. Tyrion was like a dog with bone.

"What? What has you so," Tyrion searched for the right word, "unsettled?"

"She is different." That was the right word for it, he thought. "So angry."

"Ah. Old Barristan has said as much himself." Tyrion nodded.

"He has noticed it too?"

"Yes on more than one occasion. Of course we all thought it was your doing but perhaps not."

"She is unpredictable. One moment fulls of smiles and talking of old times and then ice cold and violent. The change is alarming!" Jorah admitted.

"You do know how to pick em!" Tyrion laughed. "Did you ever meet my sister?"

"Cersei?"

"The one and only!"

"No I never had the pleasure." Jorah admitted.

"Ha! I'd hardly call it a pleasure! But anyway, Cersei was able to charm one man and spit venom at the one standing next to him. I believe it a skill most females possess."

"It's not like that. Danerys' mood changes from one moment to the next. It is very unlike her." Jorah tried to explain.

"I had heard that she always had a temper." Tyrion provided.

"A temper is one thing, but this is something else. It's like another person takes her over. Perhaps it's her 'dragon' awakening." Jorah rubbed a weary hand over his face.

"If that is the case how do we handle that dragon so we can proceed with the campaign to restore Danerys to the Iron Throne?" Tyrion considered.

"Truthfully I don't know. I hope that she may settle down before things get too out of hand."

"Or before she decides to have you stand at Court naked so she can see her favourite toy in all his glory!" Tyrion smirked. Jorah glowered at him, but Tyrion just lifted his cup in response. "Oh come now Ser Bear, many men would beg to be the Queens bed toy. Surely you do not mind doing your duty to Crown to keep your Queen happy?" He jested.

"Duty I am not afraid of, but there is no honour in this." Jorah pointed out.

"I had heard that you told her you loved her before she exiled you."

"What you are talking about is not love, it's prostitution." Jorah sighed.

"Whatever it's called, if it keeps Danerys stable and happy I'll be happy to refer to your as Ser Whore instead of Ser Bear from know on!" Tyrion told him, before Jorah's fist connected with his jaw.

The little man picked himself up off the floor, spitting blood, but he was happy to note - no teeth! He grinned wickedly.

"I find myself liking you more and more everyday Ser." He bowed with an extravagant flourish.

"And I find myself liking you less!" Jorah spat back at him.

"Ah but at least you know I'll always bring wine to soften the blows!" With that he nodded his head and danced out of the room with a wide smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Some days later, as the planning continued around the map table in Dany's chambers. Varys had sent his messages to the liege lords in Westeros and was gathering intelligence. They were all getting closer to going home. Ser Barristan, Grey Worm and Jorah were discussing with Dany what the plan would be once the Red Keep was breached and taken.

Tyrions' one request of Dany was that Tommen be spared, however how that was to occur, they had yet to decide. If they took the city by force thousands would die, including many of the inhabitants who were ordinary people not soldiers. The one thing Dany had always been adamant about was not killing children, no rape and no pillaging by her army. That was the reason Jorah had recommend she seek and buy the Unsullied.

"My Queen you should consider offering clemency to Tommen if he will surrender the capital." Jorah suggested. "That would save many lives!"

Dany thumped her wine goblet on the table. There was silence around the table. Dany glared at Jorah for a moment.

"How dare you tell me what I should do! Who do you think you are?" She screamed and threw her pewter goblet at him. Jorah twisted to the side to avoid being hit on the head by the projectile, but the goblet bounced off Ser Barristan's shoulder instead, showering them both with wine.

"Get out!" She screamed at him. "Get out of my sight before I have you traitorous tongue torn out!"

Jorah bowed quickly to her and beat a hasty retreat to the door.

He was soon followed into the hall by Ser Barristan and Tyrion. Barristan nodded to Jorah as he strode towards him, his white hair and beard stained pink by the wine.

"A word in your chambers Ser Jorah." He said wiping his face.

"Certainly." Jorah agreed.

The three men headed to Jorah's chambers in silence. Jorah and Barristan outstripping Tyrion, whose shorter legs could not keep up with the angry strides of the other two.

Ser Barristan passed back and forth in Jorah's small room. Tyrion looked from one Knight to the other waiting for one of them to start the conversation. He sighed loudly.

"Well I guess I might as well be the one to say it. Our Queen seemed to have become a little unhinged of late."

"Hah!" Selmy snorted and turned to look at Ser Jorah. He shrugged.

"She was not like this before," he paused. "Before my exile."

"And she was quite herself until you arrived with Varys." Ser Barristan pointed out.

"So you are saying I'm to blame for the change in her?" Jorah said defensively.

"Gentlemen please." Tyrion waved his hands for them both to remain calm. "Ser Jorah why don't you tell us about the interactions you have had with the Queen since your return." He suggested.

Jorah sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. He sat on the edge of this cot and thought for a moment.

"Well, I remember being brought to her the first time. She didn't speak to me, and the next time I saw her she asked if I remembered what she had told me before she exiled me. Then she told me that she was going to commute the sentence and wanted me to train the Dothraki. She sent me to the Captain of Guards."

"And we know how that turned out!" Tyrion quipped. Jorah nodded his agreement.

"Then the next time I saw her, she grew angry and threw me out."

"Why? What happened to make her angry with you?" Ser Barristan asked.

"She tried to kiss me and I told her not to." He flushed with embarrassment. "Then later that day she took me to see the dragons and afterwards she was almost like the Dany I remembered.

"And your face?" Tyrion prompted, with a wicked grin.

"I have told you of that Imp!" Jorah growled.

"I think the rumour mill has provided us with quite enough detail on the goings on in the Queens private chambers." Barristan interjected.

"So what can we do about the situation?" Tyrion asked.

The three other them looked at each other, lost for any idea of how to reign in Dany's behaviour.

"Perhaps it would be best if Ser Jorah played along with the Queens whims." Tyrion suggested.

Jorah glared at him. Dany's behaviour was painful enough, especially as everyone seemed to know exactly what she demanded of him.

Ser Barristan nodded in agreement.

"And do I get a say in the matter?" Jorah spat.

"Of course, it's your head she will take if you make her unhappy." Tyrion pointed out.

Jorah was about to protest when they were interrupted by a messenger. Dany wished for them all to meet her down by were the dragons were housed.


	21. Chapter 21

Danerys, Grey Worm, Missandei, a troop of Unsullied and Dany's blood riders where lined up in front of the doors to the dragons keep. In front of them was the Captain of the Guard, in chains.

"Ah, Ser Jorah!" She greeted him warmly. "And Tyrion and Ser Barristan. Thank you all for joining me." She told them pleasantly as they all bowed to her.

"I have asked you hear to discuss the future of the Captain of the Mereenese Guards." She gestured to the man in chains.

The Captain glared at Jorah and spat at him. The spittle landed harmlessly in the sand a few feet in front of Jorah.

"Captain I charged you with the care and supervision of one of my most trusted advisers." Dany explained to him. "And you were not only derelict in your duty but you almost caused his death by your own hand. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

The Captain did not say anything in his defence.

"Very well then. Captain I believe that you are a good man, and good men should be rewarded, so I am going to reward you with something not many have ever had the privilege of experiencing." She smiled.

She looked to one of the men standing by the huge doors behind her. He began winding the windlass that opened to doors to the dragons. Everyone took several steps back.

"Come." She said to the Captain. " Come my friends." She motioned and walked through the doors.

The Unsullied and Dothraki remained outside but the rest followed Dany inside. Three hulking masses could be seen in the gloom.

Dany called to Drogon and he strode over to her with the agility of a cat. She petted his massive head and turned it to point to the man in chains before them. "Dracarys." She cooed to the beast. Drogon paused and then opened his mouth and a stream of fire boiled out, incinerating the Captain.

The horrific screaming lasted a mere second before Drogon jumped over and bit the man in half. The sound of crunching bones was stomach churning.

Jorah gaped at Dany. He had seen her burn the Master alive when she took the Unsullied and it was not a sight he'd ever had wished to see again.

"What have you done?" He yelled at Dany.

"He hurt you my love." She pointed out. "He had to be punished."

"Are you mad?" He screamed back at her.

"I am not mad Jorah! And neither was my father. I am the blood of the dragon, it is my right to punish those who defy me!" She said in a that scary cold voice Jorah had come to recognise lately.

"Punish!" He spat. "This was not punishment, this was murder!"

"Is that what you think!" She asked.

When he nodded, she pointed at him and looked over to Drogon who was licking the remains of the captain from his fangs.

"Dracarys!"


	22. Chapter 22

Drogon regarded his mother for a moment, moving his head from side to side to view her with his huge reptilian eyes. He appeared to suck in a breath and as he opened his fearsome mouth to rain death on Jorah, Rhaegal barrelled into him. While they screamed and clawed at each other, Viserion dragon jumped into the fray and straight at Jorah and for a few searing moments all four were engulfed in dragon fire.

Drogon and Rhaegal rolled about on the ground, scrabbling to get a grip on each other as they fought over who would get the meal. Behind them Viserion flew to the back of the pit with his prize, covering it with outstretched wings as if to hide it from the others.

Dany was screaming for them to stop, but she was stuck by one their tails and knocked to the ground. Everyone else in the pit ran for cover. The brawling dragons where spitting fire as they rolled about in their gargantuan fight for dominance over each other. The noise and the fire was terrifying.

Tyrion could see Grey Worm covering Missandei, on the other side of the pit, with his shield. They crouched behind a large boulder similar to the one, he and Ser Barristan where behind. A loud crack resounded through the chamber and Tyrions eyes were drawn to the huge round eyelet that held the chains of the dragons. To his horror it had cracked and the chains tethering them were giving way with their thrashing.

"Look out! The chains!" Tyrion yelled over the roaring. The eyelet shattered and Drogons' chain broke away from it.

Rhaegal and Drogon continued their fearsome fight, snarling and slashing at each other, but not appearing to do each other much harm. Their brother Viserion was still crouched near the back of the pit, head down, probably eating Ser Jorah, Tyrion expected. Bursts of flame and smoke filled the air.

Ser Barristan looked worriedly at Tyrion and shouted "The Queen". Tyrion shook his head. It would be suicide to go out there while the dragons where fighting. She was immune to fire but they were not.

Finally Rhaegal broke his chain and he chased Drogon up into the air, and they flew off to the east still belching fire and screeching at one another. Viserion turned his fearsome gaze towards them, yanking his head to snap his chain. The cream and gold dragon dipped his head to the ground again, then turned and lumbered over to where Dany lay. The beast bent its head Dany, licking her face with its serpentine tongue. Then it spread its wings and took flight in the same direction as the others.

Tyrion turned to Ser Barristan in shock. Shock at what Dany had done and the terrifying spectacle they had just witnessed. The old knight straightened and ran over to their Queen.

"Just knocked out I think!" He called to Tyrion, whose short legs finally carried him to their side. Ser Barristan undid his cloak and used it to cover Dany.

"We should have someone retrieve Ser Jorah." Tyrion told him. "What a horrible way to die." He said sadly.

"He should have a proper burial." Ser Barristan acknowledged, feeling sick to his stomach. The smell of burnt sand and rock and roasted flesh filled the air.

Ser Barristan called out to the guardsmen for assistance with Dany. "Take her to her chambers and call the Healer." He instructed her guards. Missandei, who had been supported by Grey Worm, wiped the tears from her face and followed them.

Grey Worm looked at the old knight and dwarf in front of him. Both seemed reluctant to venture further into the pit where the cream dragon had taken Jorahs body.

"This one will go." He told them resolutely and walked past them both. After a few steps he could hear someone following him. When he turned back to look it was Tyrion. He nodded at the little man and with a heavy heart he continued towards the back of the cavern.


	23. Chapter 23

Danerys awoke with a stiff neck and a headache. She looked at the concerned faces surrounding her.

"Danerys?" Ser Barristan asked, forgetting the title.

"Ser?" She croaked. "Oh my head hurts." She said reaching up to touch her temple.

"The Healer says you just need to rest awhile and you will recover just fine." He explained.

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. When she re-opened them she noticed that Ser Barristan and Tyrion where both sooty and the knights surcoat was a little singed.

"My dragons?" She asked in fear for them.

"Escaped I'm afraid."

"Where is Missandei?" Her loyal hand-maiden would normally have been by her side. "Oh Gods she's not..." She gasped.

"No no. She is fine. She was terribly upset by today's events and the healer has given her something to help her sleep." Barristan told her.

"She was not hurt?" Concern filled her voice.

Ser Barristan shook his head.

"What is wrong? How did they escape? Was anyone hurt?" She asked sitting up and edging out of bed. Ser Barristan moved to stop her.

"Please your Grace, you should rest. The Healer said the blow to your head was not serious but your should rest."

"Blow to my head?" Dany asked confused.

"From a tail we think, it was hard to tell while they were fighting." Tyrion chimed in.

"My children where fighting?" Dany blinked in surprise. "Over food I expect." She smiled.

Her smile faded when she noticed that Tyrion almost gagged. He regathered himself though at the last moment.

"What? What aren't you telling me?" She demanded.

"They were fighting over Ser Jorah." The old knight told her.

" Jorah? Why?" Her eyes widened

"He argued with you about the Captain and you..." Ser Barristan paused, unsure how to say it.

"I what?" Dany pressed.

"You ordered Drogon to burn him, and the other two flew in to fight over him." Tyrion finished for Barristan.

Dany gasped and drew her hand to her mouth. Tears sprung from her eyes at the thought.

"No I..." She couldn't continue and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Ser Barristan looked to Tyrion for assistance. Someone needed to comfort the distraught young woman but he had not experience at such things. Thankfully Tyrion jumped into the breach. Climbing up onto the bed to soothe her.

"There there. Don't cry he is alright. Just a little singed and bruised. He lives Danerys." Tyrion comforted her.

"How?" She wiped at the tears. "How is he alive?"

"It seems Drogons' brothers are rather found of your old friend. Rhaegal fought Drogon off, while Viserion pounced on him. He stopped Drogons' fire burning Jorah, although when he jumped on him, he did squash him a little. But bruises heal much quicker than burns." Tyrion explained rather enthusiastically.

Dany brightened slightly but her mood soon changed.

"Why would I do that?" She asked horrified.

"You haven't been yourself lately your Grace." Ser Barristan explained.

"What do you mean?" Dany looked unsure and a little lost.

"Well you have been... rather... behaving... oddly." The old Knight stammered. He again looked to Tyrion for help. "Perhaps you could explain to the Queen while I see to matters in the dragon yard?"

Tyrion gave him a smile that said 'thanks a lot' and nodded. Barristan bowed to the Queen and bolted from the room. This sort of thing was better handled by someone used to diplomacy and he was man of the sword, not of careful words.

"My dear..." Tyrion started, patting Dany on the hand, and he explained a some of what had happened since Ser Jorah arrived back in Mereen and when he was brought from the Captains custody weeks earlier to the happenings of that morning. Dany listened on mortified at how she had behaved.

Most of all she was devastated that she had ordered her own children to take Jorah's life. She was a monster just like her father and brother!

"I must see him." She said, getting out of bed.

"Are you sure you are well enough my Queen?"

"Yes yes." She pulled on a robe. "I have to tell him I wouldn't, that I didn't..." She started to sob again.

"Come lay back down sweetling. Ser Jorah will be fine, he would want you to rest." Tyrion guided her back to bed and sat with her until she finally closed her eyes.

While Dany slept Tyrion pondered the bizarre happenings in Mereen. He looked at the facts that he knew. Firstly, Dany had almost shaken him for information about Jorah when he mentioned that he had seen him their first meeting. Secondly, upon Jorah's return, she effectively banished him to the Guard House. Up until then she seemed normal. Then there was the awe inspiring reaction of the dragons when Jorah nearly died. Tyrion would have to confirm it with Jorah, but it seemed that after that night her 'malady' had begun. Over the weeks that followed, she had become more and more unstable and unpredictable, as her dragons had been more violent in their enclosure. And today, she had incinerated the Captain of the Guards and nearly the object of her obsession himself. Two of the dragons had protected Jorah and all three had broken their chains and escaped.

If the dragons were reacting to Dany's emotions, then how would that explain the extraordinary happenings of today? Danerys was the only one that they even came close to obeying and the only one they would let close to them. Yet, Jorah Mormont, who had no Targaryen blood, had been protected by two of the dragons. Protected from their brother and mother. Was it simply a case of a bond that had formed since their birth, with Jorah having been constantly by their mother side? And if Dany was connected on a spiritual level with the beasts, would that mean she could influence their thinking with her thoughts? And if so, could she only control one at a time? Drogon had obeyed her but the others had defied her. If she controlled them with her thoughts then why did she order Drogon to roast Ser Jorah but the other two had acted together to save him. And what did that mean for their future?


	24. Chapter 24

Tyrion needed someone to talk to about his theories, so he sorted through the available candidates. Ser Barristan? No, too black and white. Varys? He hated magic of any kind. No, he wouldn't do. Grey Worm wasn't a possibility, his grasp of the Common Tongue wasn't good enough to discuss such complicated matters with. What Tyrion wouldn't have done to have Bronn with him! His scruffy sell sword accomplice had a pleasingly down to earth cynical view of the world.

In the end Tyrion realised there were three things he needed. Wine, lots of wine! Food, and to talk to Danerys' unfortunate victim. And so he arrived at Ser Jorah's chambers carrying a small cask of wine. Hands full he didn't knock, just kicked the door opened and barged in.

"Do come in!" Jorah rounded on him, dropping a sooty cloth into the washbasin.

"My my aren't we testy!" Tyrion snapped back, thumping the cask on the table and clambering up onto a chair.

"It's not been a good day!" Jorah pointed out. He tugged his shirt out from under his visitor and pulled it over his head.

A serving girl brought in the food and left quickly.

"You look like you have taken some sun!" Tyrion pointed out. Ser Jorah's back was red, as if sunburnt.

"Hmph!" Jorah grunted. "I take it you've never touched a dragon?"

Tyrion shook his head.

"The term 'fire made flesh' is not an exaggeration." Jorah winced as he drew up a chair and sat gingerly at the table with Tyrion. "And the bugger was damn heavy!"

"Then I suppose it could be said that being saved by Viserion was rather akin to be flattened by a 2 tonne!" Tyrion offered.

Jorah nodded and for a change he was the one to reach for the wine first. To say the day's events had left him a little rattled, would be an understatement.

"What brings you to my quarters tonight? Looking for more gossip perhaps?" Jorah asked with a rare smile. "I think you have already seen my how my day developed."

"No, just thought you might need a drink. I know I damn well do!" Tyrion smiled and picked up his cup.

As he drank he looked at his companion. Jorah Mormont was usually a fairly collected sort of fellow, but at the moment he looked rather dishevelled, and more than a little wild around the eyes. Not that Tyrion could blame him. In some ways talking to Jorah made him miss Jamie all the more. While they had never been that close as children, in later years, especially during his recent incarceration, they had connected.

Jamie Lannister was the tourney champion, the Kings Guard, an egotistical lout, handsome, charming, the perfect son and man. Tyrion had been treated as an ugly little bastard all his life. His father and sister blamed him for his mother death and it was a testament to his inner fortitude or maybe his sheer bloody-mindedness that he had refused to let them belittle him. Tyrion had enjoyed those weeks talking to Jamie in the dungeons, for the first time in their lives they had talked man to man. He preferred the man Jamie had become since he lost his hand.

Generally Tyrion preferred female company and it made a pleasant change to have someone to talk to who knew more about the world outside of a brothel than in. Ser Jorah did not have Jamie's sense of humour, but Tyrion found him to be a sensible and pleasant conversant.

The two men ate and drank in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"She is sorry, you know!" Tyrion finally said.

Jorah grunted in reply.

"No really! I don't think she knew what she was doing."

"Would you care to explain that?" Asked a voice from the doorway.

Jorah and Tyrion turned to see Ser Barristan and Grey Worm enter.

Ser Barristan poured himself some wine and offered some to Grey Worm, who shook his head. Unsullied did not drink wine.

"I believe that she has some sort of mental link to the dragons. I think that link became overwhelming when Ser Jorah returned in, how do I say this, less than perfect shape. Possibly she felt some guilt about what had happened to him, and the more animalistic side of the dragons nature took her over." He looked at his audience for confirmation to continue.

"Go on." Ser Barristan told him.

"It is only a theory but I think our Queen has a little more dragon in her than we thought, and perhaps she allowed it to rule her, as a way to hide her emotions. You have all told me she has a temper, but the goings on lately would make it seem as if she had a second personality. And I think that personality also affected the dragons. Since her affliction began the night Ser Jorah almost died, the dragons have been extremely unsettled."

"So why Drogon attack Ser Jorah not other?" Grey Worm asked.

"Perhaps he is wilder, or perhaps he did not bond as closely with him when they were babies. Perhaps he sensed the 'dragon' desires and the others her 'human' wishes. I don't know. As I said it is only a theory." Tyrion admitted.

"So what does that mean for the campaign?" Barristan asked.

"We can only hope that the shock of today has brought Danerys back to her senses."

"And she can regain some control over the dragons!" Jorah pointed out with a shudder.


	25. Chapter 25

When Dany finally got up enough courage to visit Jorah the next day, she knocked on his door with dread in her stomach.

"My Queen." He bowed, when he opened the door to her.

"Jorah may I speak with you?" She asked, almost expecting him to refuse her.

"Of course." He pulled out a chair for her.

"Tyrion has told me of what has happened over the last weeks and I am ashamed of how I have acted." She lifted her eyes from her lap. "Of how I have treated you."

Jorah did not know how to comfort her. In truth he was still a little afraid that the 'dragon' would return, so he reached out and patted her hand.

"My Queen, Danerys, don't upset yourself. Please." He tried to give her a convincing smile.

Dany sniffed and grabbed onto his hand.

"I am so ashamed." She sobbed, lifting his hand to her cheek.

Jorah gave her time to compose herself. In the past he would have jumped at the opportunity to take her in his arms and comfort her, but now he could not bring himself to do it. Even though he knew she had not been herself at the time, the feeling of betrayal was still fresh.

Eventually Dany regained her composure and let go of Jorah's hand. She wiped her eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"I am truly sorry and I am glad you are well and back with us." She stood.

Jorah stood up.

"Thank you. I am glad you are feeling better, your Grace." This time his smile was more convincing.

"I expect that I will with your forgiveness." She told him.

"You have it." He promised her.

"Thank you."

They stood, in an awkward silence, neither knowing what else to say.

Grey Worm knocking on Jorah's door eventually broke into the uncomfortable silence.

"Mysa, the dragons have returned." He told her excitedly.

Dany ran from the room. She had to see her children.

Almost reluctantly the two men followed her, both knowing it was expected of them.

The dragons had landed in the old fighting pits and were stalking the sheep that were herded there for their supper.

Dany called to them and all three turned to look at her. Drogon snorted sooty black smoke and Rhaegal paused with half a scorched sheep in his jaw. Viserion raised his head and screamed into the air. He hopped over to his mother and Dany patted his head fondly.

"My darlings!" She cried to them, as the other two joined Viserion.

The whole scene made Jorah shudder. Viserion and Rhaegal had saved him from Drogon, but he was still wary that they would have a change of heart and incinerate him on the spot. Grey Worm must have been thinking the same because he moved further away from Jorah as Viserion eyed him. The cream dragon seemed to nod at him then turned back to its mother.

After a short while, the dragons returned to finish their meal before taking flight again.

"Are you not going to try and chain them again?" Jorah asked as they walked back to the pyramid.

"I think we have come to an understanding. I promised them we would keep the pit full of food for them if they do not burn any people."

"Do you think that they will join us in taking the Kingdom?" He asked.

"Yes. I do." She told him confidently.

"Perhaps we should call a council meeting and bring the others up-to-date." He suggested.

"Very well, we'll meet in one hour."


	26. Chapter 26

When Varys received word that the dragons had escaped he was vexed. He knew that even if Danerys could not truly control them, that they were crucial to their campaign. Using the dragons to scare their enemy into surrendering was preferable to having to fight for every inch of ground they took. Varys did not want the realm to fall apart into chaos. He wanted peace and for someone to rule the Kingdom as it should be ruled. He had had high hopes for Danerys.

When his business with Illyrio in Pentos was concluded he had headed back to Mereen. To his surprise the dragons were back. No longer chained, but no longer creating havoc either. And to his delight the army was almost ready to travel.

The plan was to travel by ship to Valyria, then to Volantis, then to Lys, Dorne, and onto Kings Landing. Stops would be necessary to collect fresh water and food for the army. Any resistance they met along the way would be met by troops and dragons. As it was the journey would take mean many weeks at sea, but it would take many more months if they crossed Essos by land to Pentos, before they crossed the Narrow Sea. They now had the ships and Varys and his people had ports and supplies organised along the way.

Varys arrived in time for a council meeting. To Varys there seemed an undercurrent of tension in the room. He hadn't had time to speak to anyone before he was called to Danerys' chambers. He eyed Tyrion suspiciously. What had been going on here since he left three weeks earlier. It was clear then something had happened between Danerys and Mormont, and whatever it was hadn't been resolved.

He had decided to wait until after the meeting and pin-hole Tyrion for information. Whatever had happened, he expected several messages would be waiting for his return.

"Lord Varys I am glad you are back with us and that you have very good news about the preparations for our troops." Dany said and gave him a tight smile. "Could you give us a summary please."

Varys explained about the supply dumps, extra swords, equipment etc that he had organised in each of the cities they were going to stop at one their way to Kings Landing. He was pleased to see how that the other men around the table seemed impressed by his activities.

"And I have been told the dragons escaped but have returned?" Varys asked.

"Yes, yes they have." Danerys answered.

Varys couldn't help noticing how everyone in the room tensed at the mention of the dragons.

"They have returned and are ready to aid us."

"Very good." Varys raised his powdered eyebrows at Tyrion.

"It appears that we shall be ready to begin moving troops in roughly three weeks time." Ser Barristan summarised.

"Good." Dany nodded. "What are everyone's thoughts on when we arrive in Kings Landing?" She looked at Jorah.

Jorah and Ser Barristan exchanged glances. Jorah's last suggestion hadn't been well received.

"Didn't you suggest offering clemency to Tyrion's nephew if surrendered the throne?" Dany pressed.

"I did." Jorah admitted, almost wincing as he did so.

"And do you think he'd accept?" She asked Tyrion.

"Possibly if his mother could be removed from the equation."

"You'd suggest we kill his mother?" Ser Barristan was shocked.

"Tommen might be the King but his mother controls him. If we removed her, then I'm sure Tommen would be amenable to saving the people from being slaughtered. He is a gentle boy." Tyrion explained.

"But she is your sister."

"Yes and if you recall she tried to have me beheaded!" Tyrion told him.

"Gentlemen please!" Dany snapped. "If we do this, and Tommen refuses to concede then we'll have no choice but to remove him."

"Yes your Grace, but I doubt it will come to that."

"I hope not. I intend to take back my throne not murder children." Dany said sternly.

Her three advisers all murmured their agreement.

"I have been thinking about the plan for our transport to Westeros. I have decided that instead of each of your travelling on different ships, I would have you all on my ship." Dany told them.

"And if it is attacked?" Ser Barristan asked.

"Then we all go down together." Ser Jorah told him.

"The dragons will protect us." Dany assured them.

"Ships are made of timber." Tyrion pointed out.

"I know that! I have been able to communicate better with my children since their return and I intend to spend the coming weeks working to improve it further." She answered indignantly.

"Do you still intend to ride the dragons?" Varys asked.

"Yes."

"What enemy would dare defy a Queen who can control a dragon?" Tyrion asked.

Not many Varys thought, but there was no guarantee Danerys could convince one of the beasts to allow her to ride it, and if it did, that it would follow her commands.

"Shall we adjourn gentlemen? I should see some of today's petitioners before I go and see my children."

Dany swept out of the room followed by Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah and Grey Worm.

"Now my friend, it seems quite a lot has happened since my journey." Varys said smarmily.

"Quite a lot!" Tyrion smile conspiratorially. "But I talk better with a wine glass in my hand."

"Of course, after you."


	27. Chapter 27

The weeks leading up to the army leaving Mereen were very busy for Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah. They spent their days instructing the troops in siege tactics, battle against armoured men, how to protect themselves from arrows etc, etc. Ser Barristan had the better technique of the two but Ser Jorah in no way lacked for skill. The older knight has spent his life drilling as part of the Kings Guard, whereas Jorah had learnt his skills in part in the training yard, but mostly on the battlefield. His strength and agility made up for any lack of refinement in his sword play.

Smiths were working overtime to produce weapons and shields. There was no point in making metal armour for the Unsullied or the Dothraki, as neither companies had ever fought in it. The two Westerosi Knights had convinced their Queen that it would be more beneficial to use all available steel on shields to protect their men against arrows. A fighting man who wasn't used to wearing steel plate would soon tire under its weight on the battlefield.

They all knew that if they could not rely on the dragons to force the Lords and soldiers of Westeros to surrender, then the battle would be long and bloody, with no guarantee of success.

Tyrion and Varys worked on the relationships with their allies in Westeros and Dany disappeared every afternoon to the fighting pit to commune with her dragons.

She had felt the connection to them strengthen since that terrible day when she had ordered Drogon to burn Ser Jorah. Drogon was the largest of the three dragons and the most difficult to control at first. Viserion was the first to allow her to sit on his back. She asked had even asked Rakharo for advice on how to break a horse. He suggested that first she had to get the animal used to her weight before she could expect to ride it.

It was exhilarating sitting on Viserions' back, especially when she realised that she could sense how he was feeling. While she sat patiently on his back, Rhaegal walked over to them and sniffed at them both. Drogon sat a ways apart, watching them all intently. After a while, Dany slid from Viserions' back and approached Rhaegal. The green dragon shivered as she stroked his long neck and whispered to him.

The reaction of the dragons to her commands was getting better day by day. Viserion and Rhaegal had been quick to respond but it had taken Drogon longer. The reaction of his brothers seemed to seal the deal for him. Where he had seemed reluctant at first to allow Dany to control him, once she had coaxed him to allow her to sit on his back, it seemed to calm him and make him more compliant.

She absolutely had to work out how to control her children, otherwise their key weapon to take back her kingdom would be useless!

Each man in her army was fighting for different reasons. The slaves she had freed were fighting for a land where they could choose how they wanted to live. Ser Barristan was fighting to put a ruler on the Iron Throne that he could serve with honour. Ser Jorah was fighting for two things, to go home and see Danerys take the throne. Tyrion was fighting for revenge against his father and sister.

Varys was fighting to restore the Targaryen family to the throne, but he once had a different Targaryen in mind. Varys had taken extreme measures to ensure the safety of Aegon Targaryen, entrusting his life to Jon Connington. Until he was able to confirm Danerys was actually the daughter of Aerys, he had supported Aegon as the heir. But now, he figured if Danerys survived and took the throne, Aegon was the 'spare heir" and could be dealt with accordingly.

Varys was a cautious man who liked to have a back-up plan for everything. As he watched the young Queen work with the dragons, he was hoping his 'little birds' back in Westeros were doing their jobs. Like Aegon, Danerys had been brought up to believe that she was the heir to the Iron Throne. Unlike The Targaryen heirs had been kept hidden away from the world. If it wasn't for his old ally Illryio Mopatis finding the orphaned children in Pentos after Ser Willem Derry passed away, they may have disappeared for good.

Installing Ser Jorah Mormont with the Viserys and Danerys had been Illryio's decision. Who better to protect the children than a Knight? A man so desperate to end his exile and return home that he would be willing to follow two potential heirs across half of Essos.

If Danerys' campaign failed, then Varys would move onto the next heir. Anyone else who was lost on the way would be an acceptable loss.


	28. Chapter 28

Dany stood on the deck of the aptly renamed "Dragons Breath" enjoying the fresh air. Her cabin was the largest on the ship but it was still cramped, and at the moment it was filled with men arguing about what time of day they should start their final assault. This close to actually landing on Westerosi soil was making Dany nervous. She looked to the sky and could see two large dark objects of in the distance. Two of her children were fishing in the distance, and the other, Rhaegal was sitting on the bowsprit of the ship.

It had been that way since they left Mereen, one of the dragons stayed with the ship and the others left to fly off over the vast ocean to find food. She had even flown with Drogon out over the ocean a ways, much to the alarm of Ser Barristan and Varys who had arrived on deck as she flew away.

The freedom she felt on her dragons back was at times so alluring that Dany had caught herself thinking that she could just fly away and never return, but the thought of the thousands of people relying her brought her back to earth.

Reluctantly she headed below decks and asked a passing cabin boy to find Ser Jorah for her. He was usually able to provide the reassurance she desperately needed.

"My Queen." He said as he passed through the door to her quarters.

"Please sit sir, or I fear you'll end up with a stoop!" She teased and was awarded with a smile. At just a little over six foot, Jorah had to duck through the low doorways on the ship and under the ribbed beams of the lower ceiling in her private cabin.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked the smile replaced by a frown of concern.

"Only the usual!" Dany sighed and patted the divan she was sitting on. She wished he'd smile more. She loved his smile but he wasn't a man who seemed to find mirth in very much. Tyrion could prompt him into a smile most days but it was usually out of embarrassment. "You do not smile often enough my Bear." She told him gently.

"I'm afraid that taking an army to war isn't a matter for smiles." He replied but gave her a wan smile.

"That won't do! You look like you are grimacing not smiling." She beamed at him and patted the cushion beside her again. He looked at the spot for a moment, before moving to sit on it.

Dany couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Jorah was around her now, especially when they were alone. She took his arm and tried to ignore the fact that he flinched.

"Jorah, I want to apologise." She turned so she could look at him. He was staring straight ahead.

"There is no need.." He started.

"There is!" Dany said interrupting him and in a gesture she hadn't used in such a long time, she reached over and cupped his bearded cheek in her hand. She turned his face so he had to look at her. He did for a moment then closed his eyes. "I am sorry I hurt you. I did not mean to."

"I know." He nodded and sighed.

"Then why are you so uncomfortable around me?" She needed to know.

"Please..."

"Are you still angry because I sent you away?" She told him more firmly than she intended.

He didn't speak for a while, just stared at the hand that had held his face and was now resting on his leg.

Jorah shook his head. "No." He paused again. "When you were not... yourself, you...we..." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"I know Tyrion told me some of it." Dany blushed this time.

"It's hard. To be so close to you after..." He explained, looking at her now. "To know it didn't mean... anything to you."

"I am so sorry, if I had known what I was doing, it was cruel..." She could feel the tears building in her eyes. She knew he loved her but she just didn't feel the same way. She had hurt him, and now when she needed his support so badly, his distance was distressing.

"I know you didn't mean to do it." He tried to comfort her. "We need to focus on the campaign. To leave it behind us." He said changing the subject.

Dany nodded. She understood, but it didn't lessen the guilt any. She had abused her position, abused the feelings she knew he had for her. Abused her oldest friend in an abdominal way.

"Can we just leave it in the past and get on?" He asked.

"Of course we can. We have been through too much together to fall apart just as we have our hands on the prize." Dany gave his knee a squeeze and stood up. "Jorah I don't know if I ever told you that I am glad you came back to us. It wouldn't have been right if we did not get to go home together." She smiled, and Jorah gave her a timid smile in return.

"Shall we find speak to the Captain and find out how far from Dorne we are?" He suggested.


	29. Chapter 29

As the fleet passed into the Narrow Sea, they encountered a fleet of ships off the Dornish Peninsula. They dropped anchor and waited for a representative of Dorne to row out to Dragons Breath to treat with Danerys.

Varys knew from his spies that the Prince of Dorne had amassed his fleet to sail on Kings Landing in support of Danerys, after all Elia Martell had been married to Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert Barratheon had killed her and supposedly his son Aegon. It took a day and a half of discussions before the fleet set sail for Kings Landing. The Martells wanted vengeance on any Baratheons they could get a hand on, in particular Tyrion's beloved sister, Cersei.

Doran Martell had joined Dany on the Dragons Breath. He rarely left Sunspear, and while he wished her well, he could not bear the sea voyage. He was an old man who had difficulty walking. He asked her to revenge her sister-in-law and nephew and for Dorne to be adequately representative on the small council when she took the throne. Seeing the dragons flying guard around the ship had both terrified and reassured him and her success. Who could resist an army that was armed with dragons?

The voyage to Kings Landing wasn't smooth. The remnants of Stannis Baratheons fleet attacked them. They lost three ships until the dragons flew in and set enemy on fire. No-one could say for sure if Stannis, his wife or Red Priestess were onboard, so Varys sent off several ravens. Dany wanted to head straight to Dragonstone Castle and reclaim it for the Targaryen family, but her Knights convinced her that conquest could wait until she was seated on the Iron Throne.

Now anchored off Blackwater Bay, Danerys was almost sick with anticipation. In less than one day she would stand on the Westerosi soil once again. It had been a long journey, with an even longer battle to come, if Tyrion and Ser Barristan couldn't convince Tommen to surrender.

She watched the darkening skies, looking for her dragons. She had told them to feed, as tomorrow could be a long day. It had been hours since Tyrion, Varys and Ser Barristan rowed ashore in a long boat. Ser Jorah had remained on board along with Grey Worm and the other captains of her army. He was the General of her army and she needed him to guide them when it came time to enter the city. The other three men knew Kings Landing well. Tyrion and Varys could do the talking and Selmy, and the Unsullied he took with them, would provide the muscle.

Dany paced the deck until Ser Jorah came and spoke to her.

"Khaleesi, perhaps you should come below." He suggested.

"No no I'm fine." She continued pacing until he grabbed her arm gently, eliciting a fiery glare.

"Khaleesi you are making the men nervous." He whispered to her.

"Oh!" She gave him an apologetic smile. "Perhaps we should have our evening meal, please join me Jorah, I don't wish to be alone just now." She could have called for her handmaidens but it was Jorah's presence that she found the most comforting.

Jorah offered her his arm and lead his nervous Queen to her cabin.

"Do you think Tommen will listen to reason?" She fretted, mangling the crust of bread she was holding.

"I honestly don't know. Kings do not give up their thrones easily, but perhaps with the right advice Tommen might. But his mother is another story."

"Do you think she is as terrible as they say?" Dany asked.

"I have never met her, and although Tyrion is prone to exaggeration, from what I have heard, she is very much like the rumours. Beautiful but vain, power hungry, spiteful, a woman used to getting what she wants."

"At least it is not Joffrey who sits on my throne. From Tyrion's stories he sounded even worse."

"Children who are too indulged often are." Jorah added.

Dany continued to make small talk for a while until Jorah suggested she get some sleep.

"Jorah?" She asked as he stood to leave.

"Khaleesi?" He turned to her.

"Would you stay with me?" She asked sounding so young and insecure.

"If you wish." He replied, returning to his chair.

"No I meant..." She blushed.

"Oh!"

"I don't mean, just lay with me until I fall asleep. I don't think I'll be able to sleep otherwise." She quickly explained.

Jorah looked around the room, as if to find a way to escape from the uncomfortable situation he found himself in.

"Please!" She begged, close to tears. The stress of the sea voyage and the impending battle made her feel very alone and she needed him close by.

Jorah swallowed hard and nodded. He reached out to take her outstretched hand and let her pull him towards the bed. Dany slipped off her shoes and climbed on top of the covers. Almost reluctantly Jorah removed his armour, boots and sword. He laid on the bed next to her. He knew that if they had not been so intimate in Mereen she would never have asked this of him, and he would never have been so reluctant.

Dany rolled over and laid her head on his chest. They did not speak and Jorah did not move to hold her. Her perfume drifted up to him and he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long, long day.

Jorah was woken from sleep by a quiet voice, speaking his name.

"Danerys?" He asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"Do you think we'll win my throne tomorrow?"

"We can only hope. Wars can be quick or they can take years." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I should go." He said disentangling himself from her.

"Ok." She said quietly. "Thank you for staying with me."

Jorah sat up and pulled on his boots. Before he picked up his armour, he turned back to her and leant down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"We will take the Iron Throne for you my Queen, I promise."

Dany reached up and stroked the whiskers on side of his face and gave him a brave smile.

"Thank you my Knight."


	30. Chapter 30

Ser Barristan returned just after dawn. He immediately sought out Danerys and Ser Jorah to tell them of the news.

"We entered the Keep. Tyrion has spoken to his brother and he will speak with Cersei and Tommen. Ser Jamie understands the situation but he doubts Cersei will agree to our offer. Varys will send a raven with the response." He explained.

"And where are Tyrion and Varys?" Ser Jorah asked.

"Still hidden in the Keep. Varys is sending word to our allies to be ready and Tyrion is waiting on his brother."

"Either way we will know very soon what our next move will be." The old Knight told them.

"Why don't you get some rest Ser. I will send someone to wake you as soon as the raven arrives." Dany told him.

"Thank you, your Grace. It has been a long night." Ser Barristan bowed and headed to his bunk.

Dany looked to Jorah and held her arm out to him. "Let's go up on deck and see what the day has brought us." Although she smiled broadly, Jorah suspected it was more from nerves than anything else.

Up on deck the sailors were going about the business of scrubbing the decks, tightening rigging and polishing the brass fixtures. The Queens ship had to look the best of the fleet! The signal man brought Ser Jorah several messages about the days orders for the twelve ships in the Bay. He in turn asked for a message to be sent back telling them to be ready and to relay the message to the rest of the fleet circling further out.

Dany walked to the bow of the ship and watched the dragons circling the fleet. It was an impressive sight. Dragons had been gone from the world for hundreds of years and to see them in the air was awe inspiring and terrifying. Jorah and many others were secretly praying that in the midst of battle the three dragons would still be able to tell friend from foe!

Viserion swooped down in front of the ship and dove deep into the water, only to reappear again with a large fish in his jaws. He flapped his massive wings and flew over their ship, showering them with seawater. A moment later the charred fish dropped onto the deck just inches from Jorah's boots.

"I think Viserion is trying to tell you it's time for breakfast!" Dany laughed.

"At least he cooked it this time!" Jorah chuckled. Viserion seemed to take delight in catching food for Jorah, however his last offering wasn't so well received. The massive octopus he presented him with was alive and uncooked when it hit the deck with a loud squelch and a splash of black ink. The ensuing chaos as the crew attempted to capture their slimy and sticky visitor had nearly made Tyrion wet himself with laughter. Even Jorah couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much.

A cabin boy with a look of cautious amusement on his young face, ran over and collected the fish and took it below to the cook.

"I think I am glad they didn't pick up this habit in Essos." Dany added.

"It might have been rather inconvenient if it started raining roasted goats while you were freeing the Unsullied from that master." Jorah agreed. "But it was a pity they were so small when we were in the Red Waste, we could have done with a goat then!"

"It seems like so long ago now, doesn't it?" Dany reflected.

"Almost like a lifetime."

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to those days." She said wistfully.

"Really?"

"Things were simpler then. Just us and my khalasar."

"True but you were a long way from your birthright in the Dothraki Sea." Jorah pointed out.

"Even looking at Kings Landing now, I still feel a million miles away." She admitted. "And don't tell me to have patience Ser!" She teased. "Or I'll have Viserion find you another octopus on his next fishing trip!"

They both leant on the rails looking over the side of the ship at the land they had all worked so hard to return to. Jorah felt a pang of sadness. Soon Danerys would sit on her Iron Throne and he would return to Bear Island. He doubted there would be any position for him in her new Council. The Inner Councils of Kings and Queens were usually made up of the Lords of various important houses in the realm. Bear Island was hardly important, and in truth he was not even Lord of the Island, that honour feel to his Aunt Maege. As much as he wanted to return to his ancestral home it would not be very likely that he would be welcomed there.


	31. Chapter 31

In the early afternoon a long boat rowed out to the Dragons Breath. Tyrion was hoisted on board with a young bonde haired boy. The boy was dressed in a velvet doublet and it was plain to see he had been crying. Tyrion took the boy by the hand and led him over to Danerys.

"My Queen." Tyrion greeted her.

"My friend, who have you brought me?" She asked as sweetly as she could. She knew the boy would most likely by Tommen Baratheon, and while she should feel anger and even hatred towards him, she could not. This little boy was not the cause of her problems.

"May I have the honour of presenting my nephew Tommen to you." Tyrion bowed.

"I am Danerys." She told the boy, squatting down to his height.

"Uncle Tyrion says that you won't cut my head off!" He told her, his voice quivering a little.

"Of course not!" Dany promised.

"And your dragons won't eat Ser Pounce?" He asked.

"Ser Pounce?" Dany looked as the pillow case the boy was clutching and to Tyrion with a questioning glance.

"His cat." Tyrion supplied and shook his head. No the cat wasn't in the bag.

"Of no, they would never do something like that!" Dany reassured.

"My Queen could we perhaps take the boy below, it has been a terrible day for him." Tyrion suggested.

"Of course."

They went below and Dany called for Missandei to take Tommen to the galley for something to eat so she could speak with Tyrion.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as Ser Jorah joined them.

"My brother caught Cersei trying to poison Tommen." Tyrion told them.

"Why would she do that?" Dany asked aghast.

"I could only imagine she expected that you would have him executed." Tyrion took a large gulp of wine. "You won't will you?"

"Of course not! What happened to your sister?"

"My brother ran her through."

"And Ser Jamie is where?" Jorah asked.

"Ser Barristan has him in the Commanders quarters. He is quite distraught. I think she was quite mad in the end and he had no choice, if he was to save his son." Tyrion felt so tired.

"What would you have me do with the Kingslayer and his son?" Dany asked softly

Both of her companions looked at her, startled at her question. Before meeting Tommen she had had every intention of having Ser Jamie Lannister executed for treason.

"Your Grace?" It was Ser Jorah who spoke first.

"I have already agreed to spare your nephew. Do you have any requests for your brother?" She asked.

Tyrion was for once in his life did not have an answer.

"Banish him." It was Ser Jorah who finally broke the silence.

"What?" Tyrion finally managed to spit out.

"Strip him of his white cloak and banish him to Casterly Rock with his son." Jorah explained.

"You would give him his ancestral home? What about Tyrion?" Dany pressed.

"I assumed he would either serve as your Hand or go find his wife and return with her to Winterfell."

"Sansa?" Tyrion seemed surprised at the mention of her name. He seemed as rattled as Tommen.

"What say you Tyrion, would you agree to this? Would your brother?" Dany looked to him.

"Why would you spare Jamie's life?" Tyrion managed to ask.

"A wise man has been teaching me about forgiveness." She said and smiled at Ser Jorah.

"My Queen you have not settled the matter of the throne as yet." Jorah reminded her. "What is your nephews position?" He asked Tyrion.

"Yes yes." Tyrion said recovering himself with a shake. "He does not want to be King. He never did."

"Perhaps you should speak to him your Grace." Jorah suggested.

Dany looked to Tyrion who nodded his agreement.

"Very well. Then we will need to discuss our next move, and the future of Ser Jamie Lannister." She told them.

Dany sent one of her guards to find Missandei and Tommen while Jorah poured Tyrion yet another cup of wine. He never ceased to marvel at how much wine Tyrion could consume without falling over drunk. Jorah knew that his current state of shock had little to do with his sister's death but rather that his brother had taken her life.

When Tommen and Missandei entered the cabin, the boy ran to Tyrion and threw his arms about him. The small man patting the boy, that towered over him already, on the back and muttering "there there." Tommen was only 12 years of age, still a boy not quite yet beginning on the path to manhood. And in his short life, the man he knewd as his father had died, his sister sent away to Dorne, his brother poisoned, the man he knew as his uncle, killed his mother as she was trying to force him to drink poison and on top of all that his 'uncle' had claimed to be his real father!

"Tommen?" Dany said softly when Tyrion had calmed him slightly.

"Yes my Lady?" He replied politely.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"The Dragon Queen?"

"Yes that's right. I have come to take back my throne." She explained.

"Uncle Tyrion told me." He answered and began rummaging in the pillowcase he had been carrying with him. "I brought you this." He said and withdrew his hand. In it he held his golden crown. It's awfully heavy, it made my head ache." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you." Dany took the Crown from him. "Tommen would like to live with your Uncle Jamie at Casterly Rock?"

"In Grandfathers castle?" He looked to Tyrion for confirmation.

"Yes. You like Uncle Jamie don't you?" Tyrion asked. Tommen nodded.

"Uncle Jamie says he is my papa now." He told Dany. "Can Ser Pounce come too?"

"Of course he can." Dany told him.

Tommen was far younger and more naive than she had expected. Tyrion had told them of his sweet nature, but she had been cynical.

"Perhaps my Queen it is time to speak to Ser Jamie about the handover of the city and the kingdom." Jorah suggested.

A messenger was sent to the Red Keep to Ser Barristan asking him to bring Jamie Lannister to the ship. Jorah did not want Dany to enter the city until after the handover of power. They had not come so far as they had to have an opportunist shoot an arrow into her.

It took some time but a long boat was eventually sighted making its way to the Dragons Breath. Danerys was anxious to finally be meeting the man who killed her father. For so long she had wanted him to die, to suffer for killing the father she never met, for taking her kingdom from her. In her mind he was a big man, with a handsome face but cruel eyes that gloated with the knowledge that he had killed a king.

The man who climbed on board followed by Ser Barristan was nothing like the Knight she had imagined. Ser Jamie Lannister was about the same size as Ser Jorah, his hair was as golden as the stories had told but his handsome face looked haggard. If it wasn't for his golden hand, Dany would not have realised who he was. He wore no armour, nor did he carry a sword. She did not expect him to, but he bowed to her.

"My Lady." His voice sounded weary.

"Ser Jamie." She acknowledged.

"I would like to thank you for offering to allow my... son to live." He said, pausing when he said the word 'son', as if he was still trying come to terms with the word.

"I would never take the life of child." Dany told him.

"Thank you." Tears welled in his eyes.

"Perhaps we should talk about what comes next." Ser Barristan suggested.


	32. Chapter 32

And so, taking the Iron Throne was much easier than they had expected. With Cersei dead, Tommen released a Royal Decree, assisted by Ser Jamie and surrendered his realm to the rightful heir. There was a small ceremony inside the throne room, with only the Lords at court in attendance.

Danerys had addressed them, reassuring them that if there was no resistance, she would retain control of her dragons, but if anyone wished to lay challenge to her rule that they should speak up. No one did.

The Queen, with Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan and Tyrion at her side, met with Jamie Lannister one more time. She asked him to tell her about her father death. As painful as it was to hear, she thanked him for his honesty. He had saved thousands of lives by doing as he had done.

Danerys stripped Jamie of his White Cloak and exiled him to Casterly Rock with Tommen. She sent word that Myrcella was to be sent to join her father and brother.

And if re-claiming the Iron Throne has seemed easy, what came next was not!

The new Queen settled into the routine of Kings Landing fairly quickly. The Unsullied with the guidance of her two knights purged the city of anyone who would threaten her, and within 3 days of taking the throne, Queen Danerys was interviewing supplicants in her throne room.

With Tyrion, Jorah, Varys and Barristan to advise her Dany felt she was ready for anything. Even after the decision to allow the Dothraki to return to Essos, she still had nearly 8,000 Unsullied on hand.

Ser Jorah and Tyrion were the ones to point out the problems to hand. Taking the throne had been easy but now the realm had to begin preparation for the coming winter. Eight thousand Unsullied and the various camp followers from her army needed to be housed and provided for. There was also the matter of how to pay them. Petyr Baelish had borrowed heavily from the Iron Bank to fund Robert Baratheon and his families lavish lifestyle, and those debts needed to be repaid. So it fell to Tyrion to take on the role of Master of Coin again to try and sort out the finances of the kingdom.

Ser Jorah suggested they send garrisons of Unsullied throughout the kingdom to maintain order. By dispersing their troops, they also spread the burden of providing for them. As Ser Jorah had told Dany in the beginning the discipline of the Unsullied would mean they would keep order and behave themselves when they were out from under their gaze.

As the first garrisons were heading north, messages began arriving from the Nights Watch. The Wall was under siege from wights and White Walkers. The Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, Jon Snow had fought off several Wildling attacks and had negotiated peace with them. He had promised that they could settle on Brandon's Gift and if they wanted, and as far south as Winterfell.

The message was delivered by Vary and Tyrion. The letter had been sent to King Tommen, obviously sent before Dany took over the throne, but the message was clear they needed more men at the Wall. Dany was initially infuriated that this, Lord Commander Snow had taken it upon himself to offer part of her kingdom to these Wildlings, but Tyrion had pointed out that the land he offered was part of his own ancestral lands.

"And where is Ser Jorah? Is the Captain of my army so busy he could not bring this news to me himself?" She shouted still angry over Jon Snow's presumptive promises to the wildlings.

"My Queen, perhaps you do not understand." Varys told her patiently.

"I am not some child who has no idea of the way of the world!" She fumed at him. "I simply want to know why the man who is responsible for my army and the security of my kingdom is too busy to deliver news of an invasion of these creatures personally?" She glared at the eunuch.

"Varys is not trying to suggest that your Grace is uneducated, rather that if there was a new Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, Ser Jorah's father Joer Mormont must have died." Tyrion interjected.

"Oh!" Was her shocked response.

"I believe Ser Jorah may need a few moments to gather himself." The Hand told her. "We already have our garrison troops on the move and we can have raven sent to them within the hour to re-direct them."

"Very well. Begin sending the messages." She told the two men and dismissed them. "I'll speak to this Lord Commander Snow about his presumptuous behaviour at a later time."

After her advisers had left she went looking for her missing knight. She found him in his quarters packing.

"Jorah?" She called from the door.

"My Queen?" He turned and bowed deeply to her.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, not really knowing how to begin the conversation she knew they had to have.

"I.. ah...my, my father." He stammered. He sank down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Dany crossed to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, my Bear, I have heard." She whispered to him, stroking his hair and holding him as he grieved. It was the first moment of weakness she had ever seen in him. Even when she had exiled him, he hadn't broken down.

"I never got to tell him that I was sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm sure he knew." She tried to reassure him.

Dany held him until he pulled himself together.

"I'm sorry." He wiped his face. "I should not have..." But he had not words to explain.

"Nonsense, he was your father." She smiled at him. "When you are ready we should call a meeting of the council."


	33. Chapter 33

An Inner Council meeting was called for later that day. No-one at the meeting had ever seen a White Walker but no-one doubted the reports coming from the Nights Watch. If the wildlings who had always been a threat to the people of Westeros, had suddenly become their allies, then whatever was happening at the Wall must have been extremely serious.

It was decided to send half of the Unsullied by ship to Eastwatch-by-the-sea then have them march towards the Wall. One of the messages from the Nights Watch asked that all Dragon Glass weapons be sent to them, as they were the only thing that appeared to kill a white walker.

"Would dragons fire work the same way?" Danerys asked Tyrion. He knew more about dragons than anyone else.

"No unfortunately, dragon glass is not made by dragons, but is a type of rock found on Dragonstone and in Valyria. From what I learnt from the Nights Watch the white walkers can turn the dead, human and animals into a creature call a 'wight'. The only way to stop them is to burn them and any dead. If what the reports from the Lord Commander say are true, the fight against the wildlings have left thousands of potential dead for the white walkers to turn."

"If the bodies could be burnt, that would greatly reduce the number of enemy we have to deal with." Ser Barristan offered.

"The dragons?" Jorah looked to Danerys to gauge her reaction.

"Yes. The dragons would have the fire power needed to deal with the wights and it would leave the men free to deal with the white walkers." Tyrion agreed.

"That would mean the Queen would need to travel to the Wall as well." Ser Barristan pointed out.

"No." They all turned to look at Danerys.

"I will remain in Kings Landing with Drogon. Viserion and Rhaegal shall go with Ser Jorah and Tyrion." She told them.

"But how will we control them?" Ser Jorah asked alarmed at her decision.

"I will explain to them what I want them to do. I can teach you the word to use to direct them." She explained.

"And why would they obey Ser Jorah? He has no Targaryen blood!" Varys asked with an incredulous sneer on his powdered face.

"How do I explain this to you? It is a feeling I get when I am with them, they are protective of Jorah. I know that if he is in danger that they will act to protect him." In her heart she knew Viserion and Rhaegal would protect Jorah again. "As they did in Mereen." She added with a pained expression on her face. "I believe I can teach them to obey him."

"And I am going because?" Tyrion asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Because you have been there before and you know this Lord Snow. I would have you advise him and keep me updated on the progress."

"We could send ship loaded with dragon glass from Dragonstone to Eastwatch. It may not be necessary to fight the white walkers hand to hand. If we send engineers with the first group of Unsullied they could built trebuchet and catapults and fire the dragon glass at the white walkers from a distance." Ser Barristan suggested.

They discussed the plans in more detail before the meeting ended. Dany asked Ser Jorah to stay as the others left.

"My Queen?" He remained standing at the table, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Do you understand why you must go and do this for me Jorah?" She asked.

He nodded. He doubted her plan would be successful but it might be their only chance.

"I will do all that I can to bring your children back to you." He promised. "And possibly the Imp!" He added to lighten the mood.

"Only if you have to!" She smiled, but could force a laugh. "I do not want to send you away again my Bear but I know that it is the only way. I cannot leave Kings landing so soon, and Drogon may not obey you."

"Are you sure his brothers will. As Varys pointed out I have no Targaryen blood in my veins."

"Give me your hand." She told him. Without hesitation Jorah held out his hand to her. Dany reached over and gripped the pommel of his sword. Jorah immediately realised what she intended and drew his sword for her and while he did not believe for a moment that her plan would work, he went along with it anyway. She took his free hand and together they gripped the blade just tight enough to draw blood. Dany hissed as she released the blade. Jorah sheathed his sword and took her bleeding hand in his.

As if shaking hands, they stood hand in hand, their blood mingling. After some moments they let go. Dany lifted up one of her skirts and tore long strips from it. She took up Jorah's hand again and wrapped the cloth around it, before bandaging her own hand.

"There, now you have a little Targaryen blood. "Come let us go visit my children and begin your instruction."

They spent the night with the dragons. Dany could not exactly explain how she communicated with her children, but they seemed to be able to understand her words and thoughts. She taught Jorah the few commands he would need. She had him work at giving Viserion and Rhaegal commands. He would point at one of several chairs arranged in the yard and command the dragons to burn it. It took a while but eventually the two dragons eventually seemed to understand him.

Dany was pleased the progress they had made and the way her children behaved around Jorah.

"Perhaps I should teach you the word for 'cuddle' in High Valyrian!" She teased as Rhaegal rubbed his fearsome head against Ser Jorah's face, like a huge scaly cat.

"No licking!" Jorah warned too late as Rhaegal swiped his long wet tongue up the side of Jorahs face. "Thank you very much!" He laughed wiping dragon saliva from his beard and forehead.

"It is good to see you laugh again." Dany told him fondly as they walked back to the Keep.

"We have not had much to laugh about lately." He admitted.

"Perhaps one day we will all have the leisure to laugh and have some peace." She sighed. That day seemed an eternity_** away.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to Fear for your review on Chapter 32. My GOT world is a little different to GRRMs. In my version of this fantasy world I have simplified quite a bit, and even ignored a lot of other goings on. What can I say? I love your review and the amount of thought you put into it. It's great to know that while we all have a different view of the GOT world, we can all co-exist in it. Cheers. Shazza**_


	34. Chapter 34

Weeks had passed since Tyrion, Ser Jorah and the dragons had left the Red Keep. The seas were rough and the journey unpleasant. Ravens flew in messages on the progress of the troops already landed at Eastwatch-by-the-sea and from the Wall. More and more wights were appearing and the fighting was fierce. The first re-enforcements had made it to the Wall in time to bolster the Nights Watch and wildling forces.

Viserion and Rhaegal circled the fleet of ships and in particular the ship carrying Ser Jorah and Tyrion. The dragons would sleep on the bow of his ship, curled up together like cats. The deck hands gave then a wide berth whenever they were on the ship. Jorah was the only one who would approach them. Theirs was a relationship that involved petting, sniffing and licking, much to Jorah's discomfort. Being groomed by a dragon was not something many men would wish on their greatest enemies but Jorah endured it.

Danerys had encouraged him to spend as much time as he could with her children. Jorah did not speak High Valyrian, so his connection to the dragons had to be more physical. The more time he spent with them, the more confident he became that they may be successful against the wights.

Jorah shared a cabin on the ship with Tyrion and after the Imp drank himself to sleep most nights, Jorah would lay awake thinking about his life. This night he was thinking about a conversation he had with Varys before they left. It had been after a council meeting. Danerys had dismissed Jorah and as he ambled back to his chamber, Varys appeared in the hallway. There was some small talk and then Varys broached the subject of Danerys's marriage.

"She will have to marry you know." Varys had said "And you realise that you are not suitable."

"I know that!" Jorah had snapped at him. No matter his feelings, her had known that was true from the first time he realised he loved her.

"I know we have had, well let us say an interesting past together, you and I, but we have become acquaintances over the last months would you not say?" Varys asked.

Jorah nodded, wondering where the conversation was heading.

"Yes, well then, I feel I should warn you that any suitor the Queen agreed to marry would most likely not appreciate your," Varys gave him an oily smirk, "Your relationship with our Queen."

"Leave the riddles to mummers and say what you mean." Jorah demanded, beginning to lose his patience.

"I fear for you Ser Jorah. Any man who takes the Queen for his bride will not fail to see her attachment to you and the stories from Mereen of your dalliance are well known. If I were you I would not remain in Kings Landing once our Queen decides to marry, else you find yourself with another man's blade in your back or his poison in your wine." Varys bowed his head and glided away, leaving Jorah to stare after him in an angry silence.

Jorah knew that was true. He had known it for a long time, but he could not bring himself to leave her. She knew he loved her too, but Dany did not have those feelings for him. He could bear that she did not return his love while she wasn't with another man, but once she married, he knew would have to leave.

He was realistic enough to know that there was a very real possibility that he would not survive the fight against the white walkers. The dragons could deal with the wights, if Jorah could control them, but the white walkers were deadly. If their plans for the dragon glass did not work, then the realm would be in real trouble.

It was ironic that after all of his efforts to avoid the Wall and joining the Nights Watch, Jorah Mormont was now only miles away from it. He did not miss the irony nor the fact that rather than joining his father in its service, he was coming to pay his respects and offer his services to the bastard son of Ned Stark.

"Do you hear that?" Tyrion asked from the other side of the room.

"Northerly winds." Jorah answered, listening to the howling of the wind in the rigging of the ship.

"I do not know how you people live in this climate. A mans piss freezes before it even touches the ground up here!" The dwarf complained.

"It has been a long time since I have been this far north." Jorah admitted. "And it has been many years since we have suffered through a winter."

"Have you ever been to the Wall?" Tyrion asked.

"You know I have not." Jorah spat.

"Ah yes. I have seen it. Did I tell you I travelled there with Jon Snow when he left Winterfell."

Tyrion was still talking as Jorah drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of dragons screaming and of fire. Of blue eyed monsters and dead men stalking the living. Nightmarish images overlapped one and another until he woke in a sweat.

"Bad dream?" Tyrion asked from his position at their small table.

Jorah rubbed his hands over his face and grunted.

"Perhaps a prelude I think to what we will soon see."


	35. Chapter 35

Tyrion and Ser Jorah were met at the dock by a rotund young Nights Watchmen who introduced himself as Samwell Tarly. Sam updated on them on latest incursion of the white walkers and the treaty settled by the Lord Commander with the Wildlings.

He explained that the wildlings were fierce warriors and were the only reason the Wall still held. A nervous person, Sam nearly fell of his horse when Viserion swooped lower in the sky to take a look at him.

"Oh don't worry about the dragons, they are Ser Jorah personal bodyguards!" Tyrion quipped.

"B-body guards?" Sam stuttered, eyeing the dragon nervously.

"Pay him no mind. He is teasing you." Jorah glared at his playful friend as he spoke to Sam.

"O-okay." Sam said but he didn't sound reassured.

Out in front of them, the expanse of ice that formed the Wall stretched out for miles. It was a daunting sight, as was the thought of what waited for them on the other side. Campfires dotted the ground around Castle Black. Wildlings, Sam told them. As they rode closer they could see thousand of tents and shelters as well as the fires.

"We think there are around fifty thousand of them." Their guide told them.

"And even that might not be enough." Tyrion muttered.

Sam took them to meet the Lord Commander. He was a young man, who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked tired, but he had the bearing of a warrior. Not surprisingly, his gruff manner reminded Jorah of Ned Stark, even if his looks did not.

"Lannister I never thought I'd see you back at the Wall again!" He greeted Tyrion.

"Last I heard, you were peeling potatoes and scrubbing floors. And here you are, the Lord Commander!" Tyrion teased.

"I can tell you I'd much rather be in the kitchens right now than facing the white walkers." The grim faced young man almost cracked a grin.

"Tell me have you seen any?" Tyrion was curious to see one of these mythical creatures.

"I have, and it is not something I wish to see again." Jon scratched at his scraggily whiskers. "We've had wights in the castle as well."

"Really?"

"One tried to killed Lord Commander Mormont. I had to burn the bloody thing to kill it." Jon explained. he looked over at the tall knight standing by the fire, who stiffened at the mention of his late father's name.

"Let's hope the Queens dragons will make short work of them. I'd rather not wake up to find a dead man in my chambers!" Tyrion joked.

"It is getting late, and I have to see to patrols on the Wall. In the morning I'll take you on a tour and we can work out how best to use the dragons." Jon told them. He called for a steward to show them to the dining hall and to show them were to sleep. He asked Jorah to stay behind after the others left.

"I know who you are Ser." He said bluntly. "Your father told me about you."

"Did he?" It surprised Jorah that his normally taciturn father would speak of their family matters to a stranger.

"Yes. He told me how you betrayed your family for a woman." The young Commander told him, staring him in the eye.

"Aye. I did." Jorah dropped his eyes to the table in front of him. "It is not something I am proud of."

"I am not accusing you. I have done much the same myself. I just wanted to tell you that your father gave me his sword. That it has not been lost." Jon explained, brushing his dark curly hair back from his face.

Jorah nodded. The knowledge that his father had given his birthright to the bastard child of the man who had condemned him was like acid in his veins.

"If you wish it, it is yours." Jon said placing the sword on the table.

Jorah shook his head. "No, he gave it to you. I would not go against his wishes again."

Jon nodded, but did not pick up the sword again. They stood in silence for a long time.

"You should eat and get some sleep." Jon told him.

Jorah nodded and turned to leave.

"He was a great man, your father." Snow told him.

"I know." Jorah said as he pulled the door closed behind him. He paused in the passageway for a moment and wiped the tears from his eyes.

He found Tyrion waiting for him in the dining hall. He waved Jorah over and offered him a cup of wine. Jorah sat but he did not drink.

"Did you speak about your father?"

"He offered me his sword." Jorah told him.

"And you did not take it?"

"I gave up it up when I chose exile over the Wall. I have no right to claim it." Jorah stood and walked away.

Tyrion watched his friend walk away. He wondered what it must have been like to have had a father worthy of such respect?

"Where are you going?" Tyrion called.

"To see to the dragons."

"Don't get eaten!" Tyrion called jovially as the door swung shut.


	36. Chapter 36

For three days Viserion and Rhaegal ranged for miles incinerating the army of wights in the wilds. You could see them from the top of Wall. Small specks in the sky became great gouts of flame. Periodically one would fly back towards them, swooping and circling until they spotted Ser Jorah, then with a roar and belch of flame the beast would fly back out its brother.

For his part of the sceptical, all Jorah had to do was whisper the words Danerys had taught him to the dragons

"Ossēnātās morghe timpa vala se māz va Dōros e drakarys" Which meant, "kill the dead white man that come towards the Wall with dragon fire". At least he hoped that was what the words meant, but the dragons seemed to understand. Jorah didn't speak Valyrian and for all he knew he could be telling the dragons to "go wake up a tree and set it on fire!"

The Nights Watchmen and the Unsullied garrisons went to work assembling and making trebuchets, sling shots, arrow heads and fashioning blades from the dragon glass. The plan was to use the dragons to rid them of the wights, then use the dragon glass to kill the white walkers. They needed to have weapons ready to use for distance attacks and hand-to-hand combat.

The dragon glass was brought by ship from Eastwatch-by-the-sea and carted to the various wildling camps to be turned into weapons. Any off-cuts and waste from the weapon making would be used as ammunition for the trebuchet.

While all of this activity raged around them, Tyrion spent his time with Sam in the library. Not perhaps the best use of their time, but neither man could claim to be any kind of soldier. Sam was too and timid and Tyrion too small to of much use to the fighting men. They spent their time researching wights and white walkers. It had been centuries since such creatures roamed the land and very little was known about their abilities and more importantly how to kill them.

Fire worked on the wights, but no-one knew what effect dragon fire would have on the Others. Dragon glass was their only defence, but they had to know what else to expect from their enemy.

"Oh!" Tyrion heard from the other side of old Maester Aemon's library.

"Another parchment cut?" Tyrion quipped.

"Look at this!" Sam waddled over to where Tyrion sat, and handed him a letter. The parchment did not look to be very old, but the wax seal had fallen off and been lost. Tyrion held the letter closer to his lantern and began to read.

He re-read the letter twice before he calmly folded and tucked it inside his tunic. Sam watched him suspiciously.

"Now is not the time to make this known." He told Sam.

"But.." Sam started to protest but Tyrion held up a hand to silence him.

"This has been a secret for two decades, it can wait a little longer. The parties concerned did not want this information made known to the world, so let us respect their wishes for a little longer."

"I.. I just think."

"Sam trust me. I will keep this letter safe and when the time is right we will reveal its contents. Let us win this war first. Let's not distract him at the moment, he has enough on his shoulders."

Reassured that Tyrion would do the right thing he nodded.

"Now shall we take a trip to the top of the Wall and see if our scaly friends have been making an impression?" Tyrion suggested. He wanted to distract Sam from the letter he had just discovered. It contents were shocking.

Up on the Wall itself one of the trebuchet had been assembled and the men were working to haul up buckets of shards of dragon glass.

They found Jon standing beside a barrel of ice.

"Any sign of the white walkers?" Tyrion asked him.

"Not yet but they can't be far away. There haven't been any new sightings of wights since the dragons began their runs." Jon told them.

"And the dragon glass weapons?"

"Proving difficult to form but the wildlings are working on it. The first batches have been sent along the Wall and the other trebuchet are almost complete. Have there been any ravens from the south?"

"Yes. There haven't been any sightings on this side of the Wall. There are another two thousand soldiers less than 30 miles away." Sam provided.

"Good I have a feeling we'll need them sooner than later. Did you find anything in Maester Aemon's chambers that might help?" Jon adjusted his heavy cloak and scratched at his ear.

Sam shook his head.

"Well I guess we will have to rely on the dragons and the weapons we have."


	37. Chapter 37

The men at the Wall had to wait almost a week before the first white walkers were sighted. Their plan was to send the dragons at them first, and then wait until the walkers were in range of the trebuchet. In the intervening week, they had built 4 more of the catapults on the wild side of the Wall. They hoped that between the dragon fire and the dragon glass shards, that there would be little hand to hand combat.

The anticipation of the upcoming war caused tension amongst the various tribes of the wildlings. Fights broke out and there were reports of wildling women being attacked. The young Lord Commander had enough to deal with so Ser Jorah took charge of the situation. He rode through the camps on horseback, with the Viserion flapping along above him, occasionally blasting an area with fire. That got their attention, then he set three platoons of Unsullied to patrol the camps. They would allow no more funny business.

When the first white walkers appeared, a horn sounded from on top of the Wall, and the camp became a flurry of nervous energy. Tyrion and Ser Jorah had been in the training yard with the two dragons. Both of the beasts looked to Jorah for a moment before they launched themselves into the sky.

"And now it begins." Tyrion said to no one in particular.

For days the fight raged. The dragons blasted the white walkers and any remaining wights with fire, and the trebuchets would rain dagger-like shards of dragon glass at the white walkers. Men would range out beyond the Wall between attacks and fight any walkers they come across. There were casualties, and it was a fight to burn the dead before the white walkers turned them. Exhausted the rangers would return, hoisted up onto the safety of the Wall. Further to the south, groups of men on horseback made sure no white walkers got past the defences at the Wall.

As they began to run short on supplies of dragon glass, it became obvious that the army they had built would need to enter the fight. The Lord Commander and Ser Jorah worked together to plan what might be their final assault. The Others seemed to have concentrated their forces on a front that was less than 5 miles long and concentrated in the vicinity of Castle Black.

As the day began to draw to a close, the Lord Commander addressed the captains of the army.

"I do not wish for my Watch to end this day, but if it does I will know that we have to defeat this supernatural enemy. Our ancestors defeated the Others centuries ago, but we are better prepared. We have the Queens dragons and you have weapons that can kill White Walkers, use them well my friends and we shall celebrate on the morrow. Ser Jorah any words?"

Jorah stepped forward and looked out at the men in front of him. What an assorted bunch. Unsullied, Nights Watch and wildlings of all shapes and sizes.

"You all come together to fight this enemy. Watch out for each other and remember that to kill a white walker you only have to strike it with your dragon glass weapons. You do not have to deliver a fatal blow to kill one, but beware, these creatures are stronger than normal men. I hope to see you all again." Jorah nodded his head and stood back behind Jon.

Tyrion stood off to the side, his chest swelling with pride at the two men before him. He admired them both for different reasons. Jon Snow for the man he had grown into and Ser Jorah for his dedication to the woman he loved. Both men were committed to causes the required their absolute devotion, and they gave it willingly. That was not something Tyrion had ever known. His own family had been wealthy beyond belief and while he'd never had the love of his father, he been able to live a privileged and frivolous life. They only cause Tyrion had ever believed in was his own until he encountered these men.

The captains left to gather their troops and Tyrion followed his friends up onto the Wall for what might be the last time. Twilight was coming fast, as it always did in the North and it was bitterly cold.

"Winters on the doorstep." Ser Jorah commented, watching as snowflakes began to fall from the darkening sky.

"The legends say that the Others bring winter." Jon told them, looking out towards to the forests.

"Let us all pray it's not our last!" Sam almost whimpered from behind them.

The four men stood looking down at the battlefield in front of them in silence. Ser Jorah was the first to leave. Shaking each man's hand before he headed down to the troops below. Tyrion and Sam followed soon after, leaving Jon to direct the battle from above.


	38. Chapter 38

Ser Jorah mounted his horse and lead the charge out of the gates. Rhaegal and Viserion flew overhead lighting up the sky with gouts of flame. The light from their fire illuminated the horde of white walkers stalking towards them. The Others were ghostly white, tall, long limbed with glowing blue eyes that sent chills down Jorah's spine. He gripped the dragon glass tipped spear he carried a little tighter. He still wore his sword, even though he knew it would do little good against the enemy he could not leave it behind.

To the left and right of Jorah's group there were hundreds of other men lined up waiting for his commands. An unworldly noise came from the white walkers as they waved their ice swords in the air. Jorah held his fist in the air, calling for the troops to remain in place. The white walkers advanced towards them, some on foot and some on creatures that had once been horses. Once they were close enough the trebuchet fired some of the last buckets of dragon glass shards.

As the dragon glass hit the creatures in front of them, they made no noise, but wisps of vapour rose from where the stone had hit, slowly the ones that were affected began to shrivel and melt. The ones that were unaffected continued their slow plodding march towards the army. Behind them the trebuchet launched another shower of dragon glass.

More of the Others melted away and Jorah gave the order to charge. They had only had enough ammunition for two shots with the trebuchet and now it was up to the army. All around him he heard the battle cry of the wildlings and he knew the Unsullied would be marching in silence at their sides.

Jorah stabbed a white walker with his spear and wheeled his horse to the left as the creature began to shrivel and fall into watery pieces. He charged into the fight and downed two more walkers. As he stabbed at a third, something smashed into him from behind and knocked him from his saddle.

Jorah rolled on his back and saw Jon Snow walking towards him. The young Lord Commander offered him his hand and helped Jorah back onto his feet.

"Are you ok?" Jon asked.

"I think so?" Jorah asked, rotating his shoulder to test it, and looking around to see if he could see his assailant.

"Walker." Jon told him and pointed to a nearly dissolved puddle of ice.

"Thanks, what are you doing down here?" Jon was supposed to be on top of the Wall co-ordinating the attack.

"I left Tyrion in charge. I could not stand above the fight when so many of my men were out here."

Jorah nodded his approval and they both got back to the task at hand.

By the time the endless wave of White Walkers finally began to melt, they had been fighting for hours in ankle deep sludge and the men were tired. It seemed the was no end to the Others army of undead creatures, until one of the Nights Watchmen threw his dragon glass spear into the chest of a White Walker that appeared to be even taller this its lanky counterparts and that wore an icy crown on its head. The creature screamed an otherworldly wail that had anyone nearby it clutching their ears in pain. This one did not start to steam and melt like its counterparts. It continued its high pitched wailing until it suddenly shattered into millions of icy particles.

With their leader gone the other White Walkers stopped fighting and began to melt away. Finally a roar went up from the exhausted warriors on the battlefield. The enemy was defeated!

Lord Commander Jon Snow wearily leant on Longclaw and for the first time in months, he smiled. All around him he could hear the clattering of weapons and armour as they men celebrated. He was about to sink to his knees when a hand grasped his arm. Jon looked up in the mud splattered face of Ser Jorah Mormont and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Come, we need to see to the men." Jorah told him. While he did not look at all like his father, Ser Jorah reminded Jon very much of Joer Mormont. Jorah wasn't quite as gruff as the Old Bear had been, but his mannerisms and is concern for the men under his charge were the same.

Jon nodded and they turned to attend to their army.

Any dead were piled up and burnt. Womenfolk from the wildlings tended to the wounded and those were still able, collected up any fallen weapons and dragged them back through the tunnel. Jon commanded the watch to continue, to make sure no more White Walkers appeared, before returning the Castle to join his comrades for a meal and a well deserved tankard of ale.


	39. Chapter 39

Ser Jorah did not join the celebrations preferring to ensure his two charges had sufficient captive prey for dinner. It was far better to tie a few goats to a tree than have the two dragons scavenge food from the army. A sacrificial goat was easier to deal with than a soldier whose horse had been snatched and eaten.

Jorah was looking forward to returning Rhaegal and Viserion to Dany. While he felt something like affection for the two beasts, he still could not quite shrug of the feeling that he might be their next meal.

As he watched the dragons eat, Jorah sat back wearily against a tree. He was sore from his encounter with the white walker and the fall from his horse. He decided to rest there while with his charges before going to back to the Castle to get something to eat and take a long hot bath to soothe his aching muscles. He could hear the racket coming from the wildling camps as they celebrated their victory.

"Are you not going to join in the party?" A voice asked from somewhere behind him.

"If I know you as well I think I do, you have brought it with you." Jorah smiled.

"That I have!" Tyrion grinned and shook the two wine skins he had brought. "How are our friends?" Tyrion nodded towards the dragons.

"Who knows?" Jorah shrugged. "They seem happy enough, but I'll be glad when they are back in the Queens hands." He accepted one of the skins from Tyrion.

"Before we leave for Kings Landing there is something I think you should know." Tyrion told him. He reached inside his tunic and withdrew the parchment Samwell had found several days before. "Read this."

Jorah took the parchment and unrolled it, eyeing Tyrion suspiciously. He held the scroll up so he could see in the early light of dawn. His mouth dropping open as he read the contents.

"Well what do you think?" Tyrion asked when he lowered the scroll.

"Who knows about this?" Jorah handed the paper back to Tyrion.

"Only Sam. I told him we'd tell Jon when the time was right but I think we should inform the Queen first."

Jorah nodded his agreement. "It may be news best delivered in person."

"I agree. And there is more news. Danerys is on her way here."

"What?" Jorah sat upright and stared at Tyrion.

"Apparently she is only days from Eastwatch. She has left Ser Barristan in charge and travels with Drogon and a garrison of Unsullied by ship."

"Why would she leave Kings Landing now?" Jorah cursed under his breath.

"I assume she wants to see how the war against the Others is going." Tyrion smirked. "Maybe she is just missing me!" He preened and brushed mud from his once black velvet doublet.

"Or maybe she wants to make sure you don't come back!" Jorah laughed and stood up. He cautiously walked over towards Rhaegal. The dragon turned to look at him as he approached.

"Did you hear that?" He told the green dragon. "Your mother and brother are coming." He petted the serpentine neck, marvelling at the heat. "Have you eaten your fill?"

Rhaegal snorted a puff of smoke and nudged Jorah with his head. The force of his playful nudge made Jorah staggered a few steps.

"You great boofhead!" He told the dragon fondly and returned to his tree.

He and Tyrion sat watching Rhaegal and Viserion wrestle for a while before they took flight again.

"I'm hungry!" Tyrion announced and gathered up his wine skin. "Come Ser Bear before you freeze to that tree."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"Would you prefer if I called you old man instead?" Tyrion teased.

"Would you prefer to if I called you Little Man?" Jorah threw back at him.

"What I'd prefer is a good meal, a hot bath and lusty wench!"

"Is that all?" Jorah asked as they trudged back to the Castle.

"Well a cask of good Dornish Red wouldn't go astray." He admitted.

"I'd settle for a hot meal and a bed!"

"You're getting old." Tyrion laughed.

"I know." Jorah admitted.

As they walked amongst the wildling and Unsullied camps Jorah noticed how many they'd lost in the fight. Samwell Tarly had estimated that there were fifty thousand wildings. To Jorah the number he could see appeared to have halved in the last week, casualties of an unnatural war. The loss of life saddened him.

As a light snow began to fall he suddenly felt the pangs of homesickness for Bear Island. He had wanted to return to Bear Island for so long and he was only a few days ride away. Perhaps he would ask Danerys if he could take some time and visit his old home on his way back to Kings Landing.


	40. Chapter 40

The mop up operation after the fight was well underway by the time Danerys and Drogon arrived. Tyrion had expected her to fly in on Drogon's back but she had arrived demurely on horse back with Grey Worm and Missandei at her side.

A lot of the wildings were already moving on, some heading back to their forests and others heading south. Jon doubted the peace between the different tribes would last and it was probably better that they returned to their own territories. He doubted the new Queen would be too happy if she had to deal with a war between the wildlings so after they had defeated the Others.

Jon received a message that Danerys had arrived with another dragon. At the time he was busy overseeing repairs to the tunnel gates that had been destroyed by giants. He begrudgingly headed back to the Castle. The last thing he needed was to have to deal the pomp and ceremony that came with meeting a Queen. The last King and Queen he met hadn't impressed him much. The only good thing to come out of King Roberts visit to Winterfell was that his father had finally let him join the Nights Watch.

When Jon had first arrived at the Wall he had been deeply disappointed. In his mind the Nights Watch was like a group of honorable men living comfortable lives, with the ocassional sortie beyond the Wall and a few skirmishes with the wildlings. The reality he found was hard, cold, muddy and lonely. Tyrion Lannister was the one who pointed out that he was acting like a sulky little shit. He had encourage Jon to work with his new brothers rather than competing against them. He owed the Imp a debt of gratitude, among others.

When Jon returned to the castle one of the stewards told him the Queen was in his is office with Ser Jorah and Tyrion. As he entered the room he could hear Ser Jorah speaking,

"I am sorry to have to tell you that the were many deaths amongst the Unsullied." Ser Jorah told her sadly. "They fought well but they weren't used to the cold and the Others got to them."

"How many?" She asked.

"More than three thousand, and possibly several thousand wildlings and Nights Watchmen."

"So many!" She cried, looking up as Jon stepped through the door.

"Your Grace." He bowed.

Dany looked at the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. He was much younger than she had expected. His dark hair was a mess of waves and he wore a scraggily beard. His black attire and cloak seemed to drain all colour from his handsome face.

"Lord Commander." She acknowledged.

They discussed the battle and the arrangements that were being made to repair the castle and other forts along the Wall. After a lull in conversation Tyrion withdrew the letter Sam had found and explained how he had come by it.

"It was written by Aemon Targaryen, your great great uncle, he was a Maester with the Nights Watch for decades." Tyrion explained.

"My Uncle? Why didn't you tell me about him?" She turned to Ser Jorah.

"I did not know your Grace. No-one had heard of him for decades."

"There is more my Lady." Tyrion told her. "Your uncle had some news about your family."

"Go on." She urged him.

"And yours Jon."

"Mine?" Jon was shocked.

"Yes." Tyrion took a breath, then continued. "Maester Aemon received a letter from his nephew shortly before his death. It appears Rhaegar wrote him to ocassionally, and in his last letter he admitted he had done something very stupid and that he had had an affair with a woman and she was carrying his child. He didn't give any names, but the Maester pieced the story together from the goings on at the time. Around the same time Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark."

Jon gasped. He knew without doubt that what the Maester had surmised was true. He had always called Ned Stark his father, but Ned had told him many times that he could never name his son. He had promised to tell Jon the identity of his mother one day. But Ned had died. Jon had imagined that his mother was a lowly a tavern wench, but not that Ned would ever have cheated on his wife.

Dany looked from Jon to Tyrion to Jorah and to Ser Barristan.

"I don't understand." She admitted.

"Jon is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. His is your nephew." Tyrion explained.

"Nephew?" She was dumbstruck. After years of thinking that Viserys and her were the last of the family to know that she had a nephew was a strange concept.

"Jon?" Tyrion asked concerned as Jon flopped down on a nearby bench.

"It all makes sense!" He looked up. "Ned Stark told me that he could never call me his son. Now I understand why he took me in when I wasn't." Jon ran a hand through his knotty hair and stood up.

"Aunt." He said bowing deeply to Danerys.

"Nephew? I think this will take some getting used to!" She smiled uncomfortably.

"Perhaps we should give you some time to get to know each other." Ser Barristan suggested.

"No!" Dany shook her head. "You are all my family, let us get to know each other." She offered a hand to Jon.


	41. Chapter 41

Ser Jorah escorted the Queen to her quarters after a ride along the base of the Wall. They were due to leave for Kings Landing in a few days and Jorah wanted to speak to her about travelling to Bear Island before he returned to the Red Keep.

"How do you like your cousin?" He made small talk.

"He seems so sad at times, but he is likeable enough." She smiled.

I'm glad you like him." He returned her smile.

"I was thinking of asking him to travel back to Kings Landing with me, so we can get to know each other."

"And who will command the Nights Watch in his absence?"

"I am sure Jon would be able to recommend someone to stand in for him."

Jorah nodded, he had been expecting her to ask him to do it.

"Are you looking forward to heading south again?" Dany asked.

"I was hoping to speak to you about that." Jorah said, stopping to open the door for her. "I was hoping to make a detour to Bear Island on my way back to Kings Landing."

"Of course you should go." She smiled happily at him.

"Thank you. It has been a long time since I have been home."

"Do you think your cousins will have returned to the Island?"

"I don't know. I don't expect that they will be happy to see me regardless." Jorah admitted.

"Surely they will have forgiven you?"

"You don't know the Mormont women. They are fiercer than the men!" He smiled.

"Surely not!" Dany laughed.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"You aren't planning on coming back to Kings Landing are you?" Dany accused. She suddenly sounded less like a Queen and more like the lonely young woman he had first met in Pentos.

Jorah chewed at his thumb nail, and avoided looking at her.

"Jorah?" She pleaded.

"You have enough people to advise you. You don't need me." It broke his heart to say it but it was true.

"Was it all lies Jorah? Did you ever love me as you said?" She rounded on him.

"I have never lied to you about how I felt!" He protested, surprised that she had brought it up again.

"But you would leave me?" She accused.

"We both know that when you return to Kings Landing you will be expected to marry." He couldn't hold her glare.

"And?"

"Do you think your new husband would approve of my presence?" He raised his eyebrows. "When everyone knows about Mereen?"

Dany blushed. "He would just have to deal with it.

"And what about me? Do you think it would be easy for me to stand by and watch to share your life with another man again?" His voice betrayed his pain. "To spend every day waiting for a silent hand in the darkness to slit my throat?"

Dany looked at him, unable to answer. She had not thought about how Jorah would feel. To her it was expected that she would have to marry again, but she had not thought about what it would mean for him.

"I don't want to you to go." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jorah crossed to her and took her in his arms. "You will be alright!" He promised.

Dany looked up at Jorah and stretched up and pressed her lips to his. He hesitated for a moment before kissing her back. It was the first time he had kissed her willingly. As much as he would like to think it would stop at the kiss, it was obvious Dany had no intentions of it. When Jorah pulled away, she grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him back to her.

"Please!" She begged, and relaunched her attack. Her knight finally gave in and stopped resisting.

When Jorah woke several hours later his Queen was still in his arms and someone was banging on the door to her bed chamber.

"What is?" He grumped.

"The Lord Commander wishes to invite you to join him for dinner." Samwell Tarly called through the door.

"Tell him we'll be there shortly." Dany purred.

"Thank you my Lady." Sam answered and shuffled off down the hall.

"We are you going?" She grabbed Jorah's arm as he went to get out of bed.

"You know he will gossip." Jorah pointed out about Sam.

"After Mereen what else could they possibly say that would embarrass us?"

Jorah shrugged and stood up. He held out a hand and helped her up.

"It is not my honour I worry about."

"My chivalrous knight!" She teased and enjoyed watching him blush.

When the Queen and her knight appeared in the dining hall, they were very late for dinner and they both blushed at the knowledge that both friend and family knew what they had been up to.

After dinner Dany sat talking to Jon, while Jorah and Tyrion went for a last trip up onto the Wall.

"She has changed you know." Tyrion said as they stared out at the forests that bore the scars of the recent battle.

"I know."

"She isn't as driven as she was in Essos."

"Well she has the Iron Throne now." Jorah pointed out.

"True. Perhaps now that she has it she had begun to realise it isn't what she truly wants." Tyrion suggested.

"Maybe." Jorah shrugged.

"I think I will miss you Ser Bear. Especially your scintillating skills at conversation!" Tyrion laughed.

"I'm sure you will." Jorah smirked.

"I've never been to Bear Island, perhaps I'll pay you a visit one day."

"Best give me good notice so I can buy in enough wine!" Jorah snorted.

"You are a rare person Ser Bear. Not every man would walk away from a woman he loves for a few pine trees."

"Trees have little to do with it! If I stay with her it will only make things harder."

"She loves you." Tyrion noted.

"She thinks she does." Jorah had long suspected that while Dany was very fond of him, and that their dalliances in the bedchamber were strictly a matter of comfort and convenience. Varys was right, Jorah's presence by her side was dangerous to both of them. To stay could cost him his life and Danerys' future. As much as it hurt him, he had to do this for her.


	42. Chapter 42

After his chat with Tyrion, Ser Jorah continued his preparations for his journey home. He would accompany the Queen and her entourage on their way to Winterfell, before heading across country to the Bay of Ice and then sail to Bear Island.

Dany had decided to travel by road back to Kings Landing. She wanted to see her Kingdom, to learn about her people. Ravens from Ser Barristan suggested that all was well in Kings Landing and so her mind was made up. They would travel from Castle Black to Kings Landing on the Kings Road accompanied by her dragons and 500 Unsullied.

As they travelled south through the country, Danerys was amazed at the difference in the landscape. The parts of Essos she had been too were hot and dusty, even the ports, whereas the North and heart of Westeros was green and some parts heavily forested. She began to understand how awful it must have been for Jorah to leave this lush green country and live in Essos. Even the thought of him caused pangs of longing. It was worse this time than we she had exiled him in Mereen. This time they had parted friends and it hurt to watch him ride away. Tyrion must have noticed her sadness, because he did his best to keep her company and explain the countryside as they passed through it.

She of course spent time with Jon. He was such a serious young man, but having heard about his childhood, Dany came to understand it. He had grown up thinking he was the bastard child of Eddard Stark, in a household where he was not welcomed. Ned had told him he would never name him as his son, and at least Jon understand that now, but at the time it hurt him deeply. Catelyn Stark had despised him, and only his "brothers" and "sisters" had truly accepted him.

The visit to Winterfell was very hard for Jon. To see it burnt like it was, was heartbreaking. He had always known he would never be Lord of Winterfell even it Ned had named him as his son. Robb, poor Robb would have had that honour. And now, Robb was dead, Arya, Bran and Rickon missing and Sansa was in the Eyrie. Petyr Baelish was Lord there now and Sansa had no reason to return to their old home, especially in its current state. Perhaps one day it would be re-built.

Ser Barristan and Varys sent them regular correspondence by raven. Kings Landing was under control and Ser Barristan had been able to act as Queens Hand quite well in Dany's absence. It pleased her that he should have been restored to a place of honour and respect in the kingdom. Varys also sent a list of potential suitors for her to consider. Apart from a few Dorishmen, his prime candidate appeared to be Jon Snow. It wasn't uncommon for the Targaryen's and other royal families to inter-marry, but the thought didn't sit well with the young Queen. She had married twice for political reasons and she was reluctant to do so again.

She grew to admire Jon. Ser Jorah had been the captain of her army and would have taken charge of their large party on its journey south, but in his absence that role had fallen to Jon. The further they travelled the more his sullen mood lifted. He was a natural leader and well liked by the men. He was even tempered and he showed no favouritism, everyone was given duties and expected to contribute. For a young man he bore the responsibility well.

The further they went south, the more Dany realised that what Jorah had once said about the common people not being all that interested in who sat on the Iron Throne, was completely true. Kings, Queens and Lords where the only ones who really cared, the common people were much more interested in looking after their families and providing enough food to feed themselves and pay taxes. It wasn't that she had expected them to throw rose petals or raise banners in her honour, but it was grounding for her to see nonetheless.

To her nephew it was not such a surprise, even though he'd grown in his Lord's house, Winterfell was much less grandiose than the other houses. Eddard Stark had made sure his children had been brought up to recognise that their position as peers, was a privileged one, and one not to be taken for granted. When he spoke with the villagers they met, he was civil and affable. Jon found himself enjoying the interaction with people much more than he had expected. He was no longer Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark. He was the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, and introduced by Danerys as her nephew, Prince Jon. For the first time in his life he didn't feel like a round peg in a square hole.

Tyrion Lannister watched the two young Targaryen's in his charge as they travelled. One seemed to grow before his eyes and the other, who had longed to be a Ruler and lead her people stepped happily into the others shadow. He wondered what would happen when they reached Kings Landing?


	43. Chapter 43

For Tyrion it was a relief to be back in Kings Landing. He wasn't built for extended travel on horseback, and he had most certainly missed the creature comforts the citadel offered. The first Inner Council meeting was long and boring. The story of the fight at the Wall, Jon's parentage etc etc had to be re-told first, and then all of the matters that Ser Barristan had dealt with in the Queens absence had to be sorted through. Danerys decided to invite Jon into the meeting and declared she would be holding a feast to introduce him to the realm as her nephew.

At the feast, some three days later, the lovely young Queen stood up and introduced her nephew as Jon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar. By that time news of his parentage was well known and none at the feast were shocked at the announcement. As Danerys toasted her nephew, she made a surprise announcement.

"It is not fitting for a Prince to serve in the Nights Watch. I hereby absolve you of your vows. I wish for you to remain here in Kings Landing and to rule by my side."

A stunned silence filled the vast hall. Prince Jon stared at his aunt for a long moment. His vows to the Nights Watch were for life. Perhaps she did not understand that.

Dany sensing he was about to protest, smiled and put up her hand to halt him.

"When you swore the oath you believed you were Jon Snow, Eddard Stark's bastard son did you not?"

"I did." Jon admitted.

"But you were not. Your were Prince Jon of the House Targaryen. You cannot be held to the vow you swore as another man."

Jon looked from Dany to Tyrion and Ser Barristan. Tyrion nodded at the logic of her argument, and so did Ser Barristan. Jon turned back to his aunt and bowed deeply.

"Come then Prince Jon, shall we have this first dance?" She smiled so sweetly, that Jon took her hand without argument. He did not like to dance, but he could not disappoint her.

"There see, not so bad!" She said quietly to him, as the music began to play.

"No." He said a little sullenly.

"I am sorry Jon for not speaking to you earlier. I did not mean to surprise you so." She apologised. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, just shocked. I have grown accustomed to thought that my vows were unbreakable."

"It took some research from the Maester at Law to work out if it was possible. I need you here Jon, I do not think I can do this by myself." She admitted. Without Jorah by her side she felt vulnerable and alone. She needed Jon's support.

"Really I thought you had been brought up to Rule." Her admission took him by surprise.

"I was but, now I am not so sure."

Tyrion was refilling his cup when Varys appeared in the seat next to him.

"I trust you are pleased to be back in Kings Landing?" Varys oozed.

"Yes I missed the intrigues and the debauchery." Tyrion smirked.

"I understand you are rather found of both!"

"My reputation precedes me again!" Tyrion laughed.

"I must say I was surprised that our Queen returned with a new companion."

"Yes indeed." Tyrion knew Varys was fishing for information. "They seem to be getting on quite well."

"Perhaps a more suitable relationship for the Queen."

"That is right, you did not approve of Ser Jorah did you?" Tyrion spat.

"It was not a matter of approval, rather of trust." Varys replied.

"Trust?" Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "If it wasn't for his loyalty, you would not be here drinking to the Queens health."

"Loyalty? He swore allegiance to the Baratheon's, he was Eddard Starks banner man, and now he's sworn to the Queen. I would say his loyalty is somewhat questionable!"

"And yours isn't?" Tyrion retorted.

"Hmph!" Varys grunted.

"I think you have just got your bloomers in a twist because he turned his back on you!" Tyrion pointed out. "You do wear bloomers don't you?"

Varys rolled his eyes and gave Tyrion a cool stare.

"I think we both know it goes beyond loyalty for our absent friend." Tyrion pointed out. "Do you really think he'd betray the woman he loves?"

"That is the one emotion that leads men to betrayal." Varys sneered. "She is only a young woman after all, and young women are prone to make mistakes in trusting the wrong people."

"Well then you should be happy that Ser Jorah is in self-imposed exile on Bear Island."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have no doubt that if Ser Jorah thought you were a threat to our Queen that he wouldn't hesitate to stick his big sword through your fat belly!" Tyrion gave him a broad smile and swung down off his seat and headed for the dance floor, feeling quite pleased with himself.

Varys looked around the room serenely. He was happy, even Tyrion Lannister couldn't ruffle him. Without Ser Jorah Mormont's input, Danerys relied more heavily on the Council's advice, which pleased Varys and without the ever present shadow of her Knight, it would be much easier to arrange a political marriage for her. Yes Varys was happy.


	44. Chapter 44

Ser Jorah Mormont walked slowly back to Bear Hall. He had spent the day working in the village repairing a wall in the local smithy's shop. It was the last of the repairs to be finished in preparation for winter. Many of the men had left to join Robb Starks army and had not returned, and this had left some buildings to fall into disrepair. Almost all of Jorah's kinswomen where gone as well, only his young fourteen year old cousin Lyanna remained.

When he had arrived at the door to the Hall, two months earlier, Lyanna had flung her arms around him and sobbed against his chest. He had been expecting hostility and threats not the tears of a lonely and frightened young girl, who hardly knew him.

For Jorah it had felt good to hang up his armour for a time and re-connect with his home. The villagers had been cold at first but they eventually warmed up when he joined them in working on their homes and shops, as he had been today. Most Lords did not repair walls or dig ditches but Jorah had always enjoyed working with his neighbours. The small chest of gold the Princess had sent him, had meant that for the first time in years, there was sufficient coin in the coffers to pay for repairs now and well into the future.

Tired, filthy and hungry he headed back to the Hall. Out of respect to Lyanna, he stopped by the bathhouse on his way to clean off the muck and filth of the day. Their habit was to dine together in the evenings and discuss the activities of the day. Their steward Varle and his wife Hannah who acted as their housekeeper would usually leave a list of items to be dealt with by the Lord of the House, a role that Lyanna had quickly relinquished to him.

The look on his cousins face as he bent to kiss her cheek told him that trouble was afoot.

"Lyanna, what is wr..." Jorah started to ask before her hand connected with his face.

"What have you done now?" She shouted, throwing a piece of parchment at him.

Shocked, Jorah rubbed his cheek and retrieved the document from the floor. He stood and quickly read its contents.

"When did this arrive?" He asked the glaring young woman in front of him.

"An hour or so ago." She informed him. "What does it matter? Can't you ever do what is right?" She cried.

"Ly this is just an summons to Winterfell from the King. What makes you think anything is wrong?"

She sniffed indignantly but did not answer him. She just stared at him and let the misdeeds of his past go unspoken.

"Silly girl! Don't you think the King would have sent his soldiers if I was in any trouble?" He pulled her to his chest and smoothed her hair. "We parted on good terms, and I have been here with you on the Island for the last 8 months, where would I have gotten into such mischief that would

"Then why summons you there?" She patted her tears dry on his tunic with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know. "We parted on good terms, and I have been here with you on the Island for the last 8 months, where would I have gotten into such mischief that would make King come all the way north to Winterfell to see me?" He chuckled.

"Is it strange to call him the King?" She asked changing the subject as her temper cooled.

"Yes. I called his Aunt, Queen for so long, it does seem strange." Jorah admitted.

He had been shocked to hear of her decision to step aside in deference to her nephew. It was the last thing he had ever expected her to do. For as long as he had known Danerys, she was driven to sit on the Iron Throne. Jorah wondered about what had made her come to the decision. Perhaps he would find out shortly.

"Perhaps she has travelled with him?" Lyanna pondered.

"Perhaps she has." Jorah agreed. "Why don't you come with me and find out?"

"Me? Leave the Island?" Lyanna was flabbergasted. Leaving Bear Island was not something she had ever considered.

"Why not? It would do you good to see some of the world." Jorah reassured her.

"M-meet the King?" She stammered.

"Yes, why not. You might even like him." Jorah teased. "He's quite a handsome lad!"

Lyanna blushed deeply and giggled.

"Ah so you are a girl after all!" Jorah teased. "Come on let's eat and then we should pack. It will take us at least a fortnight to get to Winterfell, and I will need to speak with Varle and Hannah before we leave."

They left at daylight the following morning, so they could catch the tide. The trip across to the mainland was only a few hours and Lyanna spent most of the time hanging over the rail. By the time they made land, she was a unflattering shade of green. She recovered as they rode the 5 miles to Deepwood Motte.

As they rode, Lyanna chattered nervously about meeting the King and if her gowns were suitable, what the other ladies hair fashions were, and so on. Jorah couldn't help but chuckle at his younger cousin. She was unlike Maege's other daughters who were more comfortable wielding a sword than wearing dresses. Lyanna was the odd one out amongst her sisters. Where her sisters were dark, heavy set and at best could have been called handsome, Lyanna was pretty girl, with dark golden hair and blue-green eyes. She was tall like her mother, but perhaps Jorah mused, her looks came from her father, whoever he may be?

Lyanna could at least hold her own with a sword and shield but it was apparent that she was less aggressive in nature than her older siblings. It was no surprise that Lynesse hadn't been welcomed by the tough Mormont women. That was one of the things he admired about Danerys, she might not have been able to best his relatives in a fight but she would give it her all.

Jorah was shaken from his thoughts by the slap of Lyanna's reigns against his thigh.

"You're making fun of me!" She pouted, making him smirk at her until she laughed at herself.

After they passed by Deepwood Motte, they rode through the Wolfswood and onto Winterfell. It took them 12 days of hard riding to reach Winterfell. At least, Jorah thought, Lyanna was a pleasant travelling companion.


	45. Chapter 45

Jorah had had correspondence from Tyrion a few months back, telling him that on hearing Jon had taken the throne, Sansa had left Petyr Baelish at the Eyrie and travelled to Kings Landing. She had begged him for help to repair Winterfell and he had given it to her. The Starks were once again in Winterfell.

Since his last visit, nearly eight months ago, many of the buildings in the keep had been repaired. The Lady of Winterfell was a beautiful girl with flaming red hair and delicate features that contrasted with the ugly dwarf with a broad grin on his scared face who stood at her side. Danerys stood beside Sansa and Jorah couldn't help notice the frown on Danerys' face.

"Ser Jorah, welcome." Sansa curtsied to them.

"Thank you, may I introduce my cousin Lyanna."

"Lady Lyanna you are most welcome." Sansa beamed, and Lyanna curtsied somewhat awkwardly and Jorah bowed deeply to Sansa.

"Come let us go indoors, out of this snow." Tyrion said clasping Jorah's hand and bustled everyone inside.

"Cousin eh?" Tyrion prodded Jorah in the ribs as they walked.

"Just my cousin." Jorah told him firmly. It wasn't unknown for cousins to marry in Westeros, or even brother and sister in the case of the Targaryens.

Inside the great dining hall had been repaired and its tables were laden with smoking roasts, bowls of steaming vegetables, and plates of sweetmeats and desserts. Lyanna was seated in between Tyrion and Jorah and spent the entire meal either blushing or giggling at Tyrion's stories and jokes. Jorah was seated next to Sansa and they spent the evening sharing stories about the repairs to their respective homes. Sansa seemed to bear him no ill-will considering his past with her father. During the meal Jorah occasionally in Dany's direction, but she was deep in conversation with the old man next to her.

Sometime after dessert had been cleared away a light hand touched his shoulder. Jorah turned to see Dany standing behind him.

"Ser Jorah would you care to take a stroll with me? I am feeling rather warm." She brushed a hand over her forehead.

"Of course." He stood and offered her his arm. Sansa bid them a pleasant walk with a sweet smile.

Outside in the courtyard, the snow was falling in sporadically in the chill night air. Their breathes fogged as they strolled.

"So you were too warm inside?" Jorah chuckled.

"You know me too well!" She laughed, and patted his arm affectionately.

"I was surprised to see you here. I was expecting to see the King."

"He will join us in a few days."

They walked on, arm in arm, in silence for a time, before Dany spoke.

"I have been wondering about something. You never told me how you met up with Varys in Astapor." It was an odd topic to bring up but she had never asked him before.

"Met up?" Jorah snorted. "I woke up one night to find two his thugs in my room, and the next thing I knew, I was in a cell somewhere and Varys was threatening to cut out my tongue for lying to him, but he wanted was to know if you were like your father or Rhaegar. He was fishing for how to make an approach to you."

"And he sent Tyrion to bait me with your life." Dany nodded. She understood now. At the time she hadn't even given it any thought.

"I would not implicate Tyrion so quickly. Varys is slippery character." Jorah defended his friend.

"True. I can only hope he stays on our side, although he seems quite taken with Jon."

Jorah shuddered slightly at the thought. He looked down at Danerys. She was swaddle in furs, but quite obviously shivering in the frigid night air. He took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders.

"Why did you do it?" He asked after a long silence. "Why give up the throne you fought so hard for?"

"I realised it as we rode to Kings Landing. I saw how the people reacted to Jon, and how easy it was for him to relate to them. And I realised that I would never have that. I wasn't brought up to think of people as people but as subjects and I understood then that I couldn't rule them. The person who needs to sit on the Iron Throne needs to know their people. I don't. I have lived all my life in Essos and even now I do not understand them. It is time the people of Westeros were ruled by someone who understood them and who was more interested in their welfare, than their own." She explained.

"You would have learnt."

"Maybe but I promised to bring peace but how can you bring peace to people you don't understand. How do you give people peace when you have 3 dragons threatening their safety?" She sighed.

"Are they still in Kings Landing?" Jorah had been so taken with seeing Dany again that he hadn't noticed that the dragons weren't with her.

"No." She looked up into the sky. "They are beyond the Wall. They are free." She said sadly.

"Oh!" Jorah felt a pang of sadness for her. "Is that why you came to Winterfell?"

"Partly. After Sansa asked Jon if he would help restore Winterfell and Tyrion left I was lonely, so I decided to join them here. I knew my children were not happy in cages and they wanted to be free, and I thought they would be there."

Jorah nodded his understanding. Beyond the Wall the dragons would be free to roam.

"What will you do now?"

"I have been helping Sansa with decorating the Castle, but I think it is time I moved on. She and Tyrion need some time together."

"They are an old couple." Jorah commented.

"They are. She is a sweet girl. You know Jon offered to dissolve their union, but she refused."

"Really?"

"Yes. She trusts him. I don't know what happened between then in Kings Landing when they married but she looks at him like her protector. I believe that they have become firm friends over the last few months as well."

"Good. They both could use some kindness in their lives."

"Couldn't we all!" She squeezed his arm.

Dany smiled and looked up at the snowflakes drifting down.


	46. Chapter 46

The King and his retinue arrived three days later. Jorah couldn't help but feel a pang of envy at how warmly Danerys greeted her nephew. After having her undivided attention for the last few days he missed her company. He had forgotten what it was like to walk beside her and to talk as they had done in the past.

After greeting the King the courtyard, they followed him and Sansa inside. Tyrion walked with Danerys and Jorah offered Lyanna his arm. Lyanna was bubbling with excitement about how handsome the King was. It was all Jorah could do to not roll his eyes!

There were hunting trips, and feasts and riding parties. Jon retraced his youth at Winterfell during the day and Sansa and Tyrion made pleasant and entertaining hosts in the evening. Jorah especially couldn't help noticing how Lyanna was blossoming. For Lyanna who had only ever been in the company of her sisters and cousins, who were anything but lady-like, she idolised Sansa and mimicked her whenever she could.

The King stayed at Winterfell for five days before he and his party rode on to the Wall. As much as he had enjoyed seeing his friends again, Jorah decided it was also time for him to head back to Bear Island before the winter truly set in. Lyanna deciding to stay at Winterfell for a few more months with Sansa. Jorah could not blame her, there were few young ladies on the Island and it was obvious she and Sansa had grown very close.

After dinner that evening Danerys found Jorah in his room packing his saddle bags.

"Will you travel back to the Red Keep when the King returns?" Jorah asked as she relaxed on his bed watching him.

"I was hoping that the Lord of Bear Island might offer to show me the home he yearned for, for so long."

"Really?" Jorah raised an eyebrow, looking for a hint of mischief on her face but seeing none.

"I'm afraid you'll find Bear Hall rather primitive compared to Winterfell." He told her.

"I am sure I've been to worse places." She gave him that wide smile. "And my Bear loves it, so I am sure I will too!" She raised a hand to his cheek. "If you will have me?"

"Of course."

"I am looking forward to seeing your Island." She smiled over at him.

"I fear you will find Bear Island rather dull, especially with winter closing in!"

"Perhaps I might find myself a bear to play with!" Dany raised her eyebrows at Jorah, who blushed and looked away at the innuendo.

Jorah cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"With any luck the snow will hold off until we get to the Hall."

"I'm rather beginning to like snow."

"You might change your mind before too long!"

Their plans made, Jorah and Danerys left Winterfell Castle the following day. They rode away from the castle just after daybreak with Danerys wrapped in furs and Jorah in his armour.

"It good to be on the road again!" Dany smiled and patted the neck of her horse.

"You've got itchy feet Princess." Jorah chuckled.

"I think I have!" She acknowledged. "There is too much Khaleesi left in me!"

As Jorah had promised her, Bear Hall was nothing like a Winterfell Castle. With hardly any windows in the thick stone walls to let in light or the cold, the Hall was dark, lit only by torches and candles. Dany thought the fierce warrior woman carved on the great oak door was breathtaking. Inside the great door, was an antechamber, where the Coat of Arms for the House hung proudly, along with various flags, ceremonial weapons and pieces of armour. Fearsome looking bear heads hung on the wall surrounding the Coat of Arms. Doors at either end of the antechamber lead to the dining hall on one side and to the library on the other.

The library had been Joer Mormont's retreat. It was filled to the ceiling with bookshelves that were crammed full. A great carved desk stood on one side opposite a large fireplace, with a carved mantle, depicting the same bear from the coat of arms. There were some comfortable looking arm chairs on either side of the fire place, upholstered in worn looking dark green velvet and a huge bear skin lay on the floor in the middle of the room. One either side of the fire place where small leaden windows that were kept shuttered most of the time to keep out the cold. Dany could imagine how pleasant it would be to be snuggled on one of those chairs in front of a blazing fire with a mug of mulled wine and a book. The books reminded Dany of those Jorah had given her when she married Drogo.

The dining hall had a huge fireplace on one side and a long timber table in the middle. The table looked as if it had been there since the hall was built and hewn from an impossibly large pine tree. There were no windows in the large chamber, but there were a few tattered old tapestries hung on the walls. The huge oak beams that held up the second floor where carved here and there with pictures of bears and trees and various other images. Beyond the dining hall and library were the kitchens and wash house.

Upstairs was divided into six rooms. A small room with a bathtub and a privy, and five bedrooms. The largest room was above the library, and like the room below it had shuttered windows. The thick diamond shaped glass panels where edged in lead, and could be opened to let in fresh air, when the weather was warm enough. The oak beams in the upstairs rooms weren't carved like those below, but the fireplaces where. In the Lord's room, the fire place showed a scene with two bears fighting in front of stream and surrounded by intricately carved pine trees. When Dany ran her fingers of the timber, Jorah related how Lynesse had hated the carvings and wanted to have all the mantles removed and replaced with marble. Each room had bear skin rugs on the floor.

For Dany who had never really had a home, she could understand why Jorah was so drawn to Bear Hall. Despite its size and slightly dreary decor, it felt like a home. She thought that it needed a feminie touch. Perhaps some new cushions and tapestries on the walls would brighten it up a little. The building reminded her of Jorah himself. Solid, stoic, dependable.

Their first week on the island was stormy. The wind howled and snow pelted against the thick stone walls. Even though Jorah banked up the fire in her room, Dany shivered under the heavy covers in her bed. She had endured sand storms and gales in the Red Waste but never a winter storm. Jorah had warned her that she might come to regret her statement about liking snow, and she was beginning to think that he might be right. The screaming of the wind was like the howling of ghosts, and sent shivers down her spine. Dany tossed and turned but she could not sleep.

Eventually she climbed out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her to ward off the frigid night air. Dany sat beside the fire, feeling miserable and sorry for herself, wondering why she had wanted to come to such an awful place? It was all Jorah's fault! He should have warned her! She jumped up and stormed out of the room, determined to tell the man responsible for her misery just what she thought about him.

Dany pushed open the heavy wooden door to Jorah's room and strode across the room. The fire had burned down to glowing coals and Dany detoured towards it. She grabbed the poker from the where it rested on the hearth, and jabbed at the coals. That didn't stir up the fire as she hoped, so she looked at the pile of wood, stacked neatly beside the fireplace and bent to pick up a log.

"What are you doing?" Jorah asked huskily from the bed. He obviously wasn't having trouble sleeping, and had been woken by her rattling around in his fireplace.

"I, er, the fire..." She tried to explain. "I'm freezing!" She dropped the log on the fire, and added a couple more before dusting off her hands.

"Satisfied?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes!" She spat, spinning to face him, eyes blazing, ready for a fight.

"Come here." Jorah told her sleepily and lifted up the covers. Any thoughts of argument died as a chilly breeze swept through the room, making her shiver. She climbed into Jorah's big featherbed and snuggled into his arms.


	47. Chapter 47

Some weeks later, Jorah headed down to the small dock to meet the ship that had arrived bringing supplies for the islanders and a surprise guest. Carts full of crates and barrels trundled past him, heading for the Hall, but it was the visitor on the dock that held his attention. Tyrion Lannister waved at him enthusiastically.

"I should of known!" Jorah laughed.

"Who else would need to bring so much wine with them!" He greeted his friend.

"Ser Bear it is good to see you again!" Tyrion grasped his outstretched hand.

"What brings you to Bear Island?" Jorah asked ignoring Tyrions use of the nickname he hated.

"I am sorry to visit unannounced but I am on the Kings business I'm afraid." Tyrion told him seriously.

"And what is that?" "Jon asked me to come, you see the Council has been pushing the King to marry to consolidate his position on the throne." He explained.

"Danerys!" Jorah hissed. Tyrion nodded.

"And the King has tasked you with returning her to the Red Keep?"

"Not me. You!" Tyrion looked at his friend with sympathy. "I am sorry my friend."

"And I suppose I am the one who is to tell her of this news?" Jorah spat.

"She already knows. She was supposed to remain at Winterfell and return south with the King."

"What?" "I'm afraid your clever little Princess has been using your island as hide-out!" Tyrion pointed out. "And the King has now ordered you to return to Kings Landing and bring the Princess with you immediately. I don't need to tell what disobeying him could mean."

Jorah's stomach clenched. Had Dany been using him? His head spun a little at the thought at the implications of what she had done.

"Jorah?" Tyrion interupted his thoughts.

"Sorry, I must go and find her." Jorah strode from the room.

Tyrion nodded and sauntered towards to long side board that held a cask of wine. He poured himself a large cup and sat down in front of the fire. He felt for Jorah. It was obvious that he loved the Princess deeply, and while she seemed to enjoy his attention, at times she seemed oblivious to the depth of his feelings. He knew Danerys was very fond of Jorah but he wondered if she knew or cared about the position she had placed him in. Regardless they would he have to escort a very unhappy, probably bad tempered young woman thousands of miles to the south and present her to their rather angry the King. There was a very real possibility that Jon would hang Jorah for disobeying the orders he had never received.

To say Danerys took the reason for Tyrions arrival badly would be an understatement. By the end of the conversation she had stormed upstairs, slamming the door to her bed chamber so loudly it caused a shower of dust to fall downstairs. Tyrion sat nursing a flagon of wine, and Jorah a bruised cheek from when she had slapped him.

"You know you probably shouldn't have called her a 'stupid girl'!" Tyrion quipped.

"Really? Do you have any other pearls of wisdom to share?" Jorah snapped sarcastically.

"What will you do?"

"I will go and try to reason to her." Jorah stood and scratched the back of his neck.

"And if that doesn't work?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't know." Jorah admitted. "Whatever I do she will not be happy."

Upstairs he found her bedroom empty but his was not. He knocked on the door and called her name. She ignored him, so he opened the door and took a deep breath before heading inside.

"Get out! I don't want to talk to you!" She snapped at him.

"Please, this is silly. If you won't talk to me, talk to Tyrion." He protested.

"I don't want to speak to either of you. You both want to drag me back to Kings Landing." She turned her back on him and faced the fire.

Jorah closed the door and walked over to stand behind her. He gripped her gently by the shoulders and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Do think I want to?" He asked. Dany shook her head, tears apparent in her eyes.

"I want to stay here." "Danerys." Jorah cooed and wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't hide here forever, you'll have to face him sometime."

She lifted her head to look up at him. "Don't make me go." She begged.

"You know I have no choice. If I disobey him, what do you think will happen?" Jorah hated that he was being made to this, but Tyrion was right. If he didn't do as he was ordered, King Jon would likely send troups to take her by force But it still broke his heart to refuse her.

"I won't marry him Jorah." She was adamant about that.

That evening after he had sent a raven to Jon and Jorah disappeared to discuss matters with his steward, Tyrion went to speak to Danerys.

"How many messages did you intercept from the King?" Tyrion asked. "A few, maybe four. She admitted. "I took them from the ravens when he was working in the village."

"Danerys!" Tyrion scolded.

"I suppose you think I should marry him?" She accused.

"What I think doesn't matter. Whether you marry the King or not is your business. My concern is that you are not the only involved."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"How much longer will you play these games with Jorah?"

"I don't know what you mean!" She snapped.

"You know he is in love with you and will do anything for you, and if you keep playing with his heart, it will end up costing him his life."


	48. Chapter 48

Danerys sulked the whole way to Winterfell, only cracking smile or even speaking with the Sansa and Lyanna. When then three left the following day for White Harbour, she fell back into sullen silence.

Things got worse once they were on the ship. The weather turned as soon as they were out on the open ocean. The wind howled and the ship was tossed about in wild seas. The three were confined below decks. Danerys locked herself in the captain's cabin and refused to speak to anyone.

Finally five days into their sea voyage, the skies cleared and the sea calmed. To everyone's relief they could escape into the fresh air. Tyrion relaxed near the stern of the ship and regaled the sailors with stories of his adventures. Jorah spoke to the Captain about their progress and decided it was time to speak to Danerys.

He headed towards the bow of the ship were she was looking out towards the horizon.

"Princess." He addressed her.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"I wanted to ask how you were?"

"I am fine. I am the blood of the dragon, I do not get sick." She retorted.

"I wasn't referring to your health." Jorah pointed out.

"How do you think I am?" She spat.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He offered.

"I want nothing from you!" She went to walk away from him, but Jorah caught her arm.

"Dan..." He started, but she spun back to him and her hand cracked across his face.

"Get away from me!" She snarled and ripped her arm from his grasp and ran off.

Jorah stood momentarily stunned, his face burning from her hand. The crew members on deck all froze and stared at him. Finally he regained his senses and headed below.

Jorah left Dany to her self-imposed isolation for the remaining days of the voyage, and when the ship docked she refused to even look him. The Kings Guard meet them at the dock and escorted them to the Keep and to the Kings office.

King Jon greeted them warmly, promising a welcome feast that evening. He offered for them an opportunity to rest for the afternoon

"Ser Jorah please remain." He ordered as the others headed to their accommodations.

"Your Grace." Jorah bowed respectfully to his King. He had been waiting for this.

"I sent you several messages Ser and you did not respond to my requests. Can you explain that?" Jon asked, his tone sounded even.

"I did not receive your messages my Lord."

"Really?" Jon pursed his lips and nodded. "I wondered if you did receive them and ignored them so the Princess remained with you." He accused.

"No my Lord."

"I was at Castle Black Ser, I am not ignorant of your relationship." Jon told him.

"Aye my Lord." Jorah ducked his head.

"Do you love her so much that you would defy your King?" Jon sounded sad as he asked the question.

Jorah did not answer. Both men knew the answer to the question.

"Tyrion sent me a raven explaining your situation." Jon looked at the man standing in front of him, the man he had fought beside at the Wall. "Some members of the council do not trust him because he is a Lannister and have made it known that they believe he is lying to protect you." Jon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You understand that there are people everywhere hoping that I will fail as leader, as the King. If they think I would ignore disobedience from those close to me, they would think that I am weak and would start to question me. We need peace Jorah, at any cost."

"I understand." Jorah did understand. If Jon had to, he would make an example of Jorah to show his authority.

"Ser Jorah Mormont, you are accused of disobeying your King. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"No my Lord." Jorah knew that there was nothing to say. He had no proof that the messages hadn't been received. He agreed that Jon needed to show that he was in control. Anything that hurt Jon's reign would hurt Danerys as well. Jorah had fought too hard for too long to jeopardise Dany's safety, even it was to his own detriment.

"Very well. I find you guilty. Take him to the dungeons while I decide on the appropriate punishment."

Two of Jon's guards stepped forward and took Jorah away. The young King rubbed a weary hand over his face and got up and strode out of the room. He needed to speak to Danerys. He hated that he had just sent a good man to a cell. He had no wish to marry his aunt, or anyone for that fact. His heart still belonged to his red-haired wildling girl Ygritte.

"Danerys?" Jon said as he closed the door behind him.

She stood with her back to him and did not acknowledge him.

"Please Danerys, don't be angry. I did not want this! Please talk to me!" He pleaded. "This is all such a mess!" He dragged his hands through his hair in exasperation. "This throne you put me on is... "

"I won't marry you Jon." Now she turned to look at him. "Family shouldn't marry family. Look at our past, it is not right!"

"Ser Barristan said the same before he left for High Garden, but the others on the Council believe it is not an issue." He agreed.

"I'm sorry I made things difficult for you. I didn't mean to." She smiled apologetically. "I always hurt the people close to me."

"Do you love him?" Jon flopped down onto one of the plush divans in her room, and dropped his head into his hands.

"I don't know." She sighed loudly.

"You know the Council will demand we marry now that you are here." He rubbed his hand over his face.

She lifted her violet eyes to his. "Jon there is something I need to tell you."


	49. Chapter 49

The meeting of the Kings Council did not quite go as some of its members had expected. With the Princess back in the capital, they had expected Jon to announce their impending nuptials, but instead he informed them otherwise. When he explained that Danerys was unable to bear children, their opinions changed. An heir to the throne was needed, and she could not provide him with one. A more suitable match needed to be found.

When the meeting finished, Jon lingered at the council table. There was a part of being the King he didn't like. His uncle Ned Stark whom he had known as his father, had taught him that a lord should always administer the punishment he decided. Jon could see the wisdom in it. If you weren't prepared to be the hand that administered the sentence, then you not pass judgement on others. A King did not do such things however and it pained him that he had had another deal with Ser Jorah Mormont. It pained him more that the Council had been involved.

The Large Council of Westeros was made up of the Lords of six of the regions of the country, the seventh being the North was represented by Jon himself. The Large Council had been Varys' idea to help maintain the co-operation of the major houses. So far it was working, but at times the bickering of its members made Jon want to tear his hair out, but he knew when he accepted the throne from Danerys that he had to do whatever kept the peace.

His solemn thoughts were interrupted when Danerys entered the room. She stormed up to him, eyes blazing. Jon did not even get a chance to greet her before she slapped him so hard his teeth rattled in their sockets.

"You bastard!" She yelled at him. "You had him flogged!" She screamed, red in the face and in a fury.

"Danerys, Aunt please! I had no choice." He held up his hands to ward off any more attacks.

"No choice?" She parroted. "No choice, you are the King!" She raged.

"Wearing the crown you put on my head!" Now Jon was losing his temper. "Do you really think I enjoyed giving that order?"

The stood glaring at each other for moments before Danerys dropped her gaze.

"I have spoken to the Council and they understand our position." He told her changing the subject and hoping to placate her.

"And what of the man you had flogged?" She accused.

"He understood what had to be done better than you would think."

"What?" She shouted.

"He understood that there are people in the Kingdom who doubt my ability to rule. Who look for any weakness to exploit. Who would look for a reason to challenge me. Winter is coming and we need peace Danerys! Jorah understands that, he accepted that his punishment was not about his actions or yours but about maintaining that peace." He told her calmly.

She glared at him. "If this is how you treat your friends.."

"If I didn't consider him a friend he would have been swinging from the gallows. Until King Robert pardoned him, Ser Jorah was a criminal with a death sentence over his head, disobedience to his king on top of his history, should have seen him hang! If he had not fought at the Wall, I wouldn't have had any valid reason to declare that he is not a threat to the throne."

"But you still had him flogged!"

"Yes for actions that were yours! You are as much to blame here." He pointed out. "Perhaps you should go and see him." He said more gently. "The maester is caring for him in his chamber as we speak."

Dany stared at Jon, on the verge of tears. Jon had hit a nerve. She was responsible for Jorah being hurt. She had burnt the messages, she had defied the King and she had blamed Jorah for her troubles and refused to speak to him. She might have well as wielded the whip herself. Jon stood watching her, waiting for the next outburst but instead she turned and ran from the room.

She was out of breath by the time she found Jorah's room. The guards at the door looked startled as the Princess barged passed them and threw open the door. The old maester was beside the bed, administering to his patient and looked up at her with a frown.

"My Lady." He gave a creaky bow.

She rushed to the bed side and gasped at what she saw. Jorah was laying on his stomach, his back striped with more than a dozen bloody gashes. She burst into tears. Her friend, her knight protector lay injured because of her own selfishness.

"Please my Lady." The maester took her arm and lead her to a divan near the bed.

"Pray do not make yourself uneasy. His wounds will heal in time. I have given him milk of the poppy to help with the pain." He tried to reassure her. "He will be up and about in a day or two."

The maester collected his bag and left the room. Dany dried her eyes and went back over to the bed. Carefully she climbed onto the bed next to Jorah, and stroked his face gently, letting her fingers drag over the golden stubble on his cheek.

"I'm sorry my Bear, I did not mean for you to get hurt." She whispered.

Jorah did not stir, so Dany laid down and watched him sleep. She promised herself that she would never ever do anything to hurt her friends again.

When the sun set, a maid brought food and wine and the maester returned to attend to his patient. Only then did Jorah stir, roused by the pain caused by the maester's ministrations. He gave Dany a weak smile.

"He should eat Princess. There is milk of the poppy here for after."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully.

The maester and Dany helped Jorah to sit up so he could eat. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and waved their helping hands away.

"I am alright." He said huskily.

The maester excused himself and Dany bustled around making up a plate of food for her wounded knight and fussing over him.

"No don't get up." She protested when he went to stand.

"Danerys stop!" He told her. "I am alright!" He winced.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Her lip waivered and tears welled in her eyes.

"Come here." He told her and when she was close enough, he reached out and took her hand.

"No it's not. If it wasn't for you I would be swinging from a rope on the plaza tomorrow morning."

"Me?" He looked up at him with tear streaked cheeks.

"Yes, The King worried that he called for the hangman that feared you'd bruise his ears about it at every opportunity!" He gave her a cheekily smile.

"Jorah!" She cried and slapped his shoulder, making him hiss in pain when she jostled him.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried in a panic, unsure of what to do.

"Danerys stop!" Jorah told her and reached out to grab her around the waist and pulled her tight up against him, ignoring the flare of pain in his back. "Stop." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. Finally she calmed down, and slid her hand up behind his neck and into the curling ends of his hair. She stared into his dark blue eyes for a moment before rising up on tip-toes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Finally a way to keep you quiet!" He smiled. "I hope you will not nag so much when we go home."

"Home?" She asked.

"Your nephew has asked that I take you back to Bear Island, to keep you from causing him more trouble."

"You would have me back? After all the pain you have suffered because of me?"

"I suffered worse at the hands of my Aunt and her strap when I was a boy." He smirked. "It will be a week or so before I will be ready to leave, perhaps you need to discuss it with the King."

"He asked me if I was in love with you." She admitted. "I told him I didn't know."

"I understand." Jorah's smile faltered.

Dany reached up and smoothed his hair where she had ruffled it before.

"Will you teach me about love, as you have taught me about life?" She asked.

"Dany I.." For once he was lost for words. "I would be honoured."


End file.
